The Apprentice
by XxxblackwolfxxX
Summary: Living at the ward on Planet Chaos, Justin struggles to get by with the very few friends and people that have his back. After discovering a horrifying betrayal, Justin is truly alone. When his hope for a future is completely smashed, he gives up. When he and other ward mates are chosen as apprentices for the most unlikely group. Has Justin's life changed for the better or worse?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this is that sequel I was talking about. Just to let everyone know, I am not abandoning the stories I haven't finished. I just wanted to post this and see what people think about it. I will finish Percy Jackson: A New Life and Percy Jackson and the Peacekeeper. I hope you enjoy the first chapter, let me know what you think about it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. All rights belong to Rick Riordan, I only own the oc's**

 **Third POV**

Deep in the forests of Turuk, two figures leaned against trees. Judging from the muscular forms, they were males. Both could not be classified as mortals. Anyone who looked at them would realize that. They were something more, deadlier than anything else in the universe. Both wore black cloaks that obscured their faces from view and drifting to the floor while they leaned on two massive bows, quivers on their backs.

They wore beautiful gleaming silver and black armor that was hidden beneath the cloaks they wear, but has saved their lives more than anyone could count. But what caught everyone's attention and made them realize who these figures are were the glowing eyes that identified them as Rangers. The most deadliest fighting group in the universe.

Everyone in the universe knows about the legendary Rangers. Their feats, their skills, and of course, never to mess with them.

"Another mission finished." The Ranger on the right said, his deep ocean blue eyes burning with unknown power and knowledge. "You know," he rolled his neck around. "That was much more easier than I thought it would be." The opposite Ranger looked at him, shaking his head slightly before speaking.

"It wasn't even harmful," he said. "Don't know why we rushed halfway across the universe just to look around a destroyed city."

The ocean blue eyed Ranger, Anthony, snorted. "They're always mad at us Jason," he said. "Despite what we do." A girl suddenly materialized out of thin air beside him. "Hunter," Anthony turned to the female, unfazed by her sudden appearance. She wore the exact same thing they did, identifying her as a Ranger.

The female Ranger, Hunter, spoke. "You want to know why your wives are always mad at you?" Jason and Anthony exchanged glances, but didn't say a single thing. They knew exactly why their wives are always mad at them. Hunter realized this, but decided to rub it in. "You're always doing stupid things." Anthony and the other boy, known as Jason, scowled.

"Thanks for reminding us Hunter," Anthony says sarcastically.

Hunter rolled her eyes. _Boys are such morons._ She thought before speaking. "You aren't a kid anymore Anthony," she looked at Jason. "Neither are you Grace." Lightning flashed dangerously in Jason's eyes.

"Easy for you to say Hunter," Anthony said, sensing the growing tension between Jason and Hunter. "You don't have to deal with pregnant women." It's true. Hunter is the only Ranger with no husband or boyfriend, meaning she has no kids. In fact, she's the only female in the Primordial Army with no husband or boyfriend.

"Hunter is right Anthony," a voice said. The voice resonated throughout the woods. "You can't be going wild and giving your wife a heart attack, especially when she's pregnant with twins and due in less than three months." The voice was full of power. It demanded respect and had authority.

"Percy," Anthony said. "So glad you could join us." Six figures walked out of the shadows around them. All Rangers.

"Glad I could make it." Anthony scowled as Jason spoke.

"Percy, you aren't one to speak about that. The first time Vivian was pregnant, you died and took all of us with you. That isn't the best thing to do when you have a pregnant wife."

And of course, everyone knows about Percy Jackson. The universe's greatest hero to ever be born. The hero who defeated the Titans and the Titan King himself. The hero who brought Mother Earth to her knees along with eight of her Giant children. The same hero who was chosen as the Successor of Chaos. The same hero who created the most effective fighting force in the universe, (although not many know that) the hero who obtained the three most powerful swords in the universe.

The hero who defeated Order.

It's kind of impossible _not_ to know about Percy Jackson.

Percy Jackson held a bundle in his hands while his loyal followers looked at him before looking at the bundle curiously. "Why did you bring the baby?" Jason Grace, son of Ouranos, Heir of the Skies asked. Percy looked at Jason before looking back at the bundle and carefully moving aside a few blankets to reveal a newborn baby sleeping.

"I couldn't leave him Jason," Percy said. "Even if he was safe from harm." He looked at the baby with a look the Rangers know very well.

"But still," Jason said. "You could've dropped him off at the foster care. They would've taken care of him." Percy looked at him before sighing. He knew Jason was right, but the baby was special. And he was bred for greatness. He knew it.

"I know Jason," Percy said, "but he deserves more than that. His father saved me once," he looked at the newborn. "I just wish I could do the same. People in the universe call me ' _The Savior of the Universe'._ I'm not often saved Jason." He looked at his brothers and sisters who have been through everything together, good and bad. "None of us are."

"I understand Percy. You feel like you owe him. Rangers aren't known for being saved." Percy looked at a Ranger with warm orange eyes, like a calm fire. Percy looked at him.

"It's not just that Kyle, his father was a brave man and his mother was a sweet woman. I feel like he's going to play an important part soon." Everyone raised an eyebrow.

"Such as..." Hunter trailed off, hoping he'll give them a straight answer. "I don't know Hunter, I just know it'll happen soon." A cooing sound brought everyone's attention back to the newborn, whose brown eyes were open and looking at Percy and the other Rangers in curiosity.

"He is kinda cute," Jason said. "But what are we going to do with him?" Everyone looked at each other before turning to Percy. It was his idea to bring the baby along. "So," Jason said. "What are you planning to do with him?" Percy hadn't thought of that. Jason knew Percy like the back of his hand, plus he knew Percy longer than any of the Rangers. They're like brothers.

"Well," Percy shifted uncomfortably. "I was hoping one of you could take care of him." The Rangers stared at him. This was the brilliant plan the most powerful being in the universe can come up with?

"That's what you were planning," Anthony said. "You wanted one of us to take care of him? Has it ever occurred we have bigger problems than taking care of a newborn baby who you should've left at the first foster care we came across." Percy closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. His mother wouldn't be pleased if she found out he destroyed another star.

"I can't take him Perce," Jason shook his head. His wife wouldn't be happy if he brought home a baby that wasn't his. She'd probably think the wrong thing and try to kill him. There's a chance she'll listen, but Jason doesn't want to risk it. Why play with Death?

"Anthony?" Anthony White. One of the most skilled among the Ranger Corps, but also the easiest to get hot-headed. Percy looked at his other fellow Rangers.

"Raven?" Raven, son of Tartarus, Prince of the Pit. No one knows Raven's true name, save for his wife and Percy. But everyone knows not to fight him in hand-to-hand combat, even Percy is wary of him.

"Kyle?" Kyle Sanchaz. Like Jason Grace, Kyle is new to the Rangers. Despite his alliance with Order in the war fifteen thousand years ago, the Rangers greeted him warmly, very different than the cold hearted, silent killers they are known to be.

"Shane?" Shane Stuckey. The best in the Ranger Corps when it comes to throwing knifes. Percy stared at his fellow Rangers in disbelief. They all have a pregnant wife at the same time.

Percy turned to the only Ranger he could actually rely on. "Chase?" Chase Robinson, the Rangers best crafter, possibly the best in the entire universe. Chase's parent is unknown, his skills relate him to either Hephaestus or Thesis, due to his nonstop work in a forge or workshop, but his eyes tell a different story.

His eyes are a icy royal blue. A very rare color, but also a very beautiful one. Chase is a demigod, but with no mortal parent and no known immortal parent. "I would Percy," Chase said. "I really would. But he's too young to stay with me. If I'm not with the Rangers, I'm in my workshop. If I get too caught up in my work, he'll possibly crawl off," Percy groaned as he continued.

"And if that doesn't happen, the pure heat will kill him." Percy, disappointed, nodded and turned back to the other Rangers. "So, you all have a pregnant wife?"

They all slowly nodded. "Funny how you all have a pregnant wife all within the year," Percy eyed all of them suspiciously, thinking their just saying that to get out of taking care of a newborn.

He shook his head. Rangers never lie to each other. That's the least they can do for each other. "Not everyone," Kyle look at the only female in the group, as did everyone else.

"Hunter," Percy had to try. Hunter was the only one who was single and had no kids. Hunter looked up, one of her hands twirling around a hunting knife. "What?" Hunter. Like Raven, no one knows her name, not even Percy. The main interrogater for the Rangers. Very deadly. Whenever she wants something, she _always_ gets it.

"Hunter," she looked at Percy. "Will you-"

"No, I will not." Everyone sighed tiredly. How have they dealt with Hunter for fifteen thousand years?

"Hunter, just do it," Percy said, his voice filled with annoyance. "You're the only one who isn't in a relationship, I don't trust Daniel and Theseus if they take care of him." Hunter shook her head.

"No Percy. Let the girls take care of him, they'll love to do it." This time, it was his turn to shake his head.

"Katrina and Lacey would love to but they have their medical classes with Amelia. And Arina isn't the best with kids, it's not that she hates them, she just has little experience taking care of kids, especially newborns." Hunter didn't budge.

"Take him to the ward on Planet Chaos," Jason suggested, sensing a argument coming up between Percy and Hunter. The last time they had a argument... Jason shruddered. It wasn't pretty. You'd think that after fifteen hundred centuries, the elder Rangers would actually get along. Percy nodded as did everyone else.

"Everyone head there," Percy said. "I'll be there soon." Hunter was the first to leave. No one knows how she does it. She just appears and disappears. One by one, everyone disappeared in different ways. Some by fire, lightning, light, water, or having the ground swallow them up.

Percy looked back at the newborn, who was staring back at him. "If only I could take you with me," Percy murmured. "But the Fates said you must suffer before you can begin your journey. Like all great heroes." Percy kissed the newborn on the forehead before summoning a portal and walking through it.

 **Percy POV**

"Come on Percy, hurry up," Anthony tapped his foot impatiently. "It's 4:30, the girls are about to wake up. If they see we're gone, we won't live to see the light of the day." I nodded, making sure Justin was wrapped in his bundle before gently laying him down in front of the doorstep of the ward created on Planet Chaos not even a week ago.

Justin looked at me, his brown eyes filled with a knowing look, as if he knew I was about to leave him. "Are you sure none of you can't take care of him?" I had to try one last time. I really want to take him with me, but his life will be more complicated with me, according to what the Fates said. If one of the Rangers took care of him, at least I'll know he'll be safe.

"How about I watch him along with the Rangers," everyone stared at him shocked, but Chase ignored them and continued. "And we'll report to you how he's doing every month. I quickly nodded. Jason shook his head slightly before handing me the note.

"I wrote it exactly how you wanted it," he said. "His father died a hero, his mother died at childbirth, his name is Justin." I nodded, setting the note beside him as I stood up.

"You said he's a legacy," Raven said. "But the legacy of who?" Everyone looked at me.

"Aether," I say. "He's the legacy of Aether." Their eyes widened in surprise. "His heritage is a bit complicated. His father is a legacy of Aether, but was in the House of Ouranos and his mother was a legacy of Erebus, but she was in the House of Chronos. Then of course, his parents originate from Nibearu."

Raven scowled. I forgot all about his past encounters with the Nibearians, all which have not been good encounters. "You're right," Anthony said. "He does have a complicated heritage." I nodded as Kyle spoke.

"If he's a legacy of Aether," Kyle looked at Justin, who squeezed his finger, giggling in delight as he did so. I smiled softly. "How come he doesn't look like him? I see no resemblance to Aether in him." I knocked on the door three times. "And another thing," Kyle y. "Why is there no trace of godly blood in him?" I opened my mouth, but the sounds of footsteps approaching stopped me.

"Let's go," I dissolved into shadows and reappeared at the edge of the forests. A few seconds later, they appeared beside me. No one said anything as the door opened, revealing a maid who looked around in confusion till Justin started to cry.

She looked down, exclaiming in surprise as she picked him up. "What are you doing out here alone?" She picked the note up and read it, reading it aloud as she did so. When she finished, she looked back at Justin. "Well Justin," she put the note in her pocket. "Let's go introduce you to the craftmasters." Slowly, she closed the door.

"Back to my question," Kyle said looking back at me. "If he's a legacy of Aether, how come there is no trace of godly blood in him?" I opened my hand, where a small ball swirled in my hand, the colors black, white, blue, and gold swirling around in it.

"His mother and father wanted to be careful," I say. "After the incident with the Justin's home wasn't attacked for a reason. Who attacks a village full of innocent people just to do it?" They just stared at me. "Let me rephrase that, who would attack a village with two former fighters from the Primordial Army?"

"Someone who wants something," Shane said. "Or someone who wanted Justin." I nodded.

"Keep an eye on him," I say. "Like I said before, I feel like he's going to play a important part in the future. I want to see what type of person he grows up into."

 **Eight years later**

 **Justin POV**

"But what do we know of him?" I heard Marissa say as I quietly snuck up to the door.

"We don't know anything, Marissa," Aaron said before continuing. "All we know is there was a note, saying his mother died at childbirth and his father died a hero. Nothing more, nothing less." I pressed myself up against the door, desperately trying to figure something out about my parents.

Where are my manners? I'm Justin. I live at the ward on Planet Chaos. I'm eight years old, but with how small I am, people often mistake me for being younger. And last, but not least, I have no last name, and no parents. Yes, everyone here at the ward has no parents, but at least they know their parents. I don't even know mine.

"Did the servant see anyone?" Aaron suggested. I waited, maybe the servent saw someone that might give me a clue on who my parents are. That thought vanished in an instant.

"She didn't see anyone but she felt like someone was watching her, or better yet, watching Justin. Afterwards, nothing." Megan said sighing. My heart dropped, if Dallas hears this, I'll never hear the end of it.

Oh, and let's not forget Dallas, who's been picking on me for almost two years now.

"But the question remains though," Marissa said. "Who brought him here? If his mother died at childbirth and his father died a hero, then who took care of him? Someone must've already known of the ward and brought him here before anyone else." _I've been wondering about that myself_.

"It wasn't anyone in the city," Megan said. Megan is one of the most sweetest people you'll ever meet. Not to mention she's one of the prettiest woman here at the ward. All the other male craftmasters chase after her, but have no luck. Plus she's one of the few people who actually care about me and treat me like a regular human being.

"But the only people who know of the ward before it was created are..." Aaron trailed off. I could literally sense the dread and suspicion in his words.

"Who Aaron?" Megan asked.

"The King and the Council." My eyes widened. I'm pretty sure everyone else's did too.

"Is he a child of one of the gods," Megan suggested. I could barely suppress the snort. Me? A child of a god? If I am, somehow, the child of a god, I wouldn't be too mad at them. I'm a embarrassment, so if they abandoned me, I would understand completely.

"He couldn't be," Aaron said. "If he was, he would've already been claimed by one of them."

"So the kid has no parents," Michael said. "He has my deepest condolences." Michael is the sword instructor for the wardmates. He's supposed to train them in every weapon, but he only trains them with the sword, which the wardmates don't mind. I actually have a interest in the bow, but that's the weapon he hates the most. It seems everyone hates the stuff I like.

"Michael," Aaron said. "Go wake Justin up." My eyes widened. I quickly turned to leave but the door already opened, making me fall down in front of Michael and everyone else, who stared at me in shock.

After a few minutes of shocked silence, it was broken by Megan. "Justin," Michael pulled me up, none too gently either.

"Yes?" I looked down at the ground, already thinking of what cruel punishment their going to give me for eavesdropping. "You are the first child to appear in the ward, but you aren't the oldest. You are the only one with nothing of your past, do you remember anything?" She glared at everyone else, sending them a silent message to not say anything.

"No ma'am," I muttered. "I don't know who my parents are and I don't know who brought me here."

"Justin," she spoke in a softer tone. "Look at me." I continued to glare at the ground, trying to drill a hole into the floor. "Justin." This time, she said it in a more sterner tone. "Look at me. Reluctantly, I slowly looked up at her. "Do you remember anything?" I shook my head. "From your whole life?" I looked at her confused. What is she talking about? "Have you felt like someone's been watching you?" She asked.

I quickly nodded. "All the time." I earned looks of surprise and confusion.

"All the time?" Aaron asked. I nodded.

"My whole life, I felt like I was being watched. There was one time I snuck off into the forests-" I quickly covered my mouth, since we're forbidden to venture into the forest alone. I can only hope he didn't hear that.

"You what?" Aaron hissed. I guess he did. Now I can only pray he'll let me go unpunished.

"Aaron," Marissa put her hand on his shoulder. "It was probably one time. You can let it go just this once." Aaron, thankfully, nodded. I silently thanked her and continued.

"When I ran into the forests, I ran into a animal. It looked like a wolf, but this wolf was much larger and looked like it could rip a man in half with ease. It had silvery white fur, but it's eyes were what had my attention. They were black, with little black specks moving around in them." Everyone frowned and looked worried except for Michael, who scoffed, obviously not believing what I'm saying.

"Aaron," Marissa said. "Is something wrong? You seem deep in thought." Aaron looked at me. His eyes showing many emotions at once, but before I could see what emotions they were, they vanished.

"Just the wolf Justin described," he says, his eyes still glued on me. "It just sounds very familiar."

"Oh come on Aaron," Michael said, his voice tinged with annoyance. "He's obviously lying, he's just saying that to get himself out of trouble." Aaron put his hand up, silencing everyone. Aaron has that effect on people. There's a rumor Aaron was in the Primordial Army for thousands of years, serving right beside the King himself, but he retired to get some peace and quiet.

"Everyone knows of the King becoming a primordial, correct?" Everyone nodded except for me.

"What are you all talking about?" Aaron looked at me.

"After the war with Order." I opened my mouth to speak but he spoke again. "You will learn more about this when you get older." I nodded as he continued. "About five thousand years after the King became a primordial, the Council gave him a gift."

"What kind of gift?" I asked curiously. Everyone glared at me save for Aaron, who merely smiled.

"A wolf." Everyone's eyes widened. "The King loves hunting, but he likes going without his powers, only using his senses. The Queen, worried about her husband's safety, tried telling him but he never listened. You should've seen their arguments." Aaron smiled, as if the thought amused him. "The Council created a animal to accompany him on his adventures. He accepted, easing his wife's worries. As time passed, the King and his pet did everything together. After some more arguing, the Queen finally let his pet sleep in their bed. The next day, something weird happened."

"What?" Megan asked curiously. She was wanting to hear more, as did I. No one knows much about the King's personal life, but Aaron speaks as if he was there personally to experience it.

"The wolf changed. It grew bigger for one. Not massive, but bigger than any other wolf. It's fur changed from pure white to a silvery white color. Its eyes were a silver color with little black specks in them, instead of being a light blue." He looked at me. "Exactly how Justin described the wolf he encountered." Everyone stared at me shocked. "The wolf and the King developed a bond so strong the wolf became his sacred animal. Something that has never happened before. A few thousand years back, a prophecy was said. Going around the universe. Many believed it was nonsense, but there were those who believed its words."

"What kind of prophecy?" Marissa asked. Aaron shrugged.

"Just some nonsense some crazy lady was sprouting Marissa," he says before frowning slightly. "I'll tell you if I can recall it." He paced back and forth, muttering words till he snapped his fingers. "I remember parts of it, but not all of it."

"Well, let's hear it Aaron." Michael said annoyed. Aaron shrugged.

"Something about a alpha choosing. Choosing someone destined for greatness. Chosen to end all evil in the universe." Michael threw his hands in the air, a look of annoyance on his face.

"That doesn't explain anything!" Aaron calmly looked at Michael.

"It explains everything Michael." Everyone looked at him confused, me included. "The King's wolf is an alpha. Alpha of all wolves." Everyone's eyes widened before turning to me, but I was still confused.

"You think this prophecy resolves around Justin?" Marissa asked. My eyes widened.

Michael laughed. "I'm sorry, but Justin," he pointed at me. "Is supposed to end all evil in the universe?" Usually, I would feel insulted by this, but he's right. I can't even defend myself from Dallas and his friends, what makes you think I can end all evil in the universe?

"Do not judge him by how he looks now," Aaron looked at me. "He is only eight. He still has seven years, much can happen between now and then. Besides," he reached into his drawer and pulled out a necklace with two swords on it in a X formation, one silver and one black. "This is coming from rumors around the universe. No one knows if it's true or not."

"Leave." He turned towards the window, eyes closed, rubbing the necklace. His lips were moving, but no words were coming out. It looked as though he was praying. "I need to think about some things." One by one, everyone left, I was the last.

I stepped out into the hallway, getting ready to close his door till a cool breeze swept through the hallway, making me shiver. The shadows reached out from everywhere; the walls, even my own shadow, all forming shapes. I was frozen in fear, unable to move or do anything. A flash of light caught my attention. Snapping me out of my terrified state. I stood stone still as the shadows moved past me towards Aaron's office.

Pushing down my fear, I slowly peeked through his door and barely restrained the scream that nearly escaped my lips. A intimidating figure towered over Aaron's 6'3 height. The figure's back was towards me, so I was unable to see his face. He wore a black cloak that had little dots moving around it while it drifted to the floor.

"Aaron." His voice resonated through Aaron's office, full of power and authority. Even though I wasn't close, he had a aura that surrounded him. A _very_ powerful aura. It made me weak in the knees and made my skin itch. My mind was screaming at me. _Danger! Danger! This guy is seriously powerful!_ A crown rested on his head, having the same effect like his cloak. The colors silver, black, and white swirled around the crown in perfect harmony, entrancing all who look in it.

Aaron turned toward him.

"Perseus."

 **Three years later**

 **Justin POV**

"Justin!" I heard Aaron shout my name. "Ashley, get back here!" Me and Ashley ran into the forests, giggling like mad men with Aaron hot on our tail. I pulled Ashley, my best friend along.

"Come on," I say. "I know a spot where he'll never find us, but you have to be good at climbing." She nodded as I pulled her deeper into the forests. Aaron forbids any ward mate to venture into the forests alone without a supervisor.

But I'm not alone. I have a supervisor, he's just very angry. "Come on," Ashley said looking back. "Aaron's starting to catch up." I looked around, my head shooting back and forth. _Where is it?_ I thought looking around before I finally spotted it. I quickly pulled Ashley along till we stood in front of a pretty big tree.

"Now," I said releasing her hand and grabbed a sturdy tree branch. "We climb." I started to scale the tree with relative ease, climbing always has been easy for me. Plus I'm more at peace in high places, I don't know why.

Once I was high enough in the tree where the branches and shadows obscured me from vision, I turn to Ashley. "Come on," I extended my hand out to her. She looked at the tree, her expression unsure.

"No thanks Justin," she said. "I'll stay here. On solid ground. Where I'm safe." I rolled my eyes.

"Aaron isn't going to be happy if he catches you," I reminded her.

She glared at me. "Aaron isn't going to be happy at all, Justin." Aaron's voice grew louder. He would find us any minute if Ashley didn't make up her mind.

"Why won't you climb anyway?" I ask. "You're staring at the tree like it's your worst nightmare." She glared at me some more.

"I have a fear of heights." Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Ashley has a huge fear of heights, arcophobia, I think that's what everyone calls it.

"I'll help you," I extended my hand out further to her. "I won't let you fall. I promise." Slowly, she hesitantly grabbed a branch. "Use your feet," I say. "Don't put your full weight on your arms. You'll snap the branch."

"I know Justin." Ashley also has a problem with pride. _Much like that jerk Dallas._ I thought bitterly.

Dallas Caraway. Michael's _star_ student. Michael isn't supposed to let trainees under twelve wield a sword, but Dallas is. Ashley and a few of my friends were friends with him, till they became my friends. I may be slow and clueless, but I'm not dumb. Most of my time here, I never really had any friends. Megan and Aaron, a couple of craftmasters, don't really count as friends.

When they first talked to me, I thought they were messing around with me. Toying with me because Dallas thinks it'll be fun. I talked to them, but was suspicious of them for a while. But, as time passed, that suspicion has died out long ago, although I still have that doubt, as if they aren't really my friends.

Ashley cried out, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Justin, help." She said frantically, her feet dangling in midair. I quickly reached down, grabbing her hand and pulling her up with relative ease. _I'm not that strong._ I thought surprised. Ashley wrapped her arms around me, her body slightly trembling. She was clutching onto me like I was her lifeline. My cheeks felt like they were on fire.

I forgot to mention I have a crush on Ashley, a huge one. Even though she was eleven, like me, everyone could tell she would grow up into a beautiful woman. A beautiful woman I would love to spend the rest of my life with. "Thank you." My voice apparently gave up on me, so all I could do was nod my head.

"Best we hide," I finally managed to say. "Don't want Aaron to catch us." She nodded and slowly released me, her cheeks slightly red.

I started to look around, trying to find a spot for Ashley to hide. The sound of bushes rustling made me look faster. "Justin, hurry!" She whispered frantically. "Aaron's nearly here." I continued to look around. There were more hiding spots, but they were higher up in the tree, and I knew Ashley wasn't going to climb any higher than she already is, plus there wasn't enough time.

"I can't find one," I said. "There are more, but they're higher up in the tree. You're already scared being this high, I don't want to scare you any more."

"Is there anywhere else near us I could hide in?" I opened my mouth but she spoke again. " _Without_ me having to climb any higher than I already am?" I looked at my spot. It was completely shrouded in darkness, the branches twisting and turning, making it hard for someone to find another person.

She followed my line of sight and saw my spot. "Oh, Justin that's perfect." She carefully moved toward me.

"Ashley," I say. She stopped and looked at me. "This is where I was going to hide. But you can hide here, I can quickly scale the tree and find another spot-"

"No," she shook her head. She was blushing to the roots of her hair before turning away from me. "It's fine," she said, "I mean, it's not like you're going to do anything. Besides, I trust you." Having no choice, I got in my spot and she sat in my lap.

My cheeks were so hot I was afraid they were going to catch fire. "Just don't make a sound and we should be good," I whispered into her ear as Aaron emerged from the bushes with twigs and grass in his hair, grumbling and cursing.

"Where are those two?" He muttered looking around. "Their footprints lead here." He continued to look around the clearing, searching the bushes till he finally stopped in front of the tree we're in. He slowly looked around, scanning over everything before looking up, right at us. His piercing blue eyes looking right up at us. Ashley, no doubt felt uncomfortable under Aaron's piercing gaze and tried to shift but I stopped her.

"Justin, Ashley," he called out. "I know you're up there. Come on down." Ashley sighed and got ready to move, but I tightened my grip on her, stopping her.

"Don't," I say quietly, observing Aaron very closely. "I don't think he knows we're here."

"What are you talking about?" She whispered back. "He's already found us."

"I don't think he did," I said. "I think he's suspicious, because our tracks lead to the tree, but we're pretty high in the tree. Plus he knows about your fear of heights. Due to that and your stubbornness, you wouldn't go up very high, especially in a tree this high." Ashley turned her head enough so I could see her eyes... Her beautiful emerald eyes... I shook my head.

"I don't know if I want to slap you or if I should compliment you."

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't slap me," I focused back on Aaron, who hasn't moved from his spot. "Let's stay here. Don't move or make any noise." She nodded slightly.

I don't know how I came up with that theory, but I feel like that's what he's doing. Aaron continued to stare at us, it felt like his blue eyes were piercing through my soul.

After a few tense minutes, he sighed. "I thought that would work," he muttered turning around. "I'm actually starting to regret leaving." I frowned. _Leave what?_ Once we were sure Aaron walked through the bushes and his voice subsided, I released a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"That was too close," Ashley said, shifting her position in my lap.

"What are you two doing out here?" The voice was sudden, and it certainly wasn't mine or Ashley's. Ashley jumped, startled, losing her grip on the branch she was using to support herself. I quickly grabbed her hand, but the strength I had from before was gone. "Easy there." A hand suddenly grabbed my collor and pulled me back onto the sturdy branch, Ashley landing right next to me.

"Are you okay?" I decided to ignore the mysterious voice for now and focus on my best friend, who's skin isn't supposed to be paler than a sheet. "Ashley," I gently shook her shoulder. She looked at me. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded her head. "I'm fine, thank you for saving me again."

"It wasn't me who pulled you up," I looked around.

"Justin," she said confused. "What are you talking about?"

I looked at her. "I would've went with you when you fell," I said. "I didn't pull us up. Someone else did." Ashley stared at me like I was crazy, but I wasn't, I'd know if I was. I continued to look around. There's no way someone could be up here without us or Aaron finding them. Plus, there aren't enough hiding spots in this tree.

"So," I heard someone say. I jumped. The voice was male, but it sounded like they were right beside me. That's impossible though, like shined in all around us, and there's no way someone could've been here before us, it's only nine in the morning... Everyone should be eating breakfast still. "Let's try this again. If possible, I would like to talk without anyone jumping or falling out of trees." Ashley's eyes widened. I continued to look around, the voice was so close. There was no logical way someone could be this close without me or Ashley knowing, unless...

I reached my arms out, swinging them in wide arcs. "Justin," Ashley said slowly. "What exactly are you doing?" I ignored her and continued to swing my arms around in wide arcs. I continued to do that, but didn't find or hit anything. I was confused. _So where's the voice coming from then?_ "Where are you?" I looked at Ashley, whose emerald eyes were scanning over every little detail.

The voice didn't reply. "Let's go Ashley," I say. "It's probably Dallas playing a prank on us. He probably stole one of Aaron's voice recorders and placed it in the tree."

"That wasn't Dallas," she said. "The voice was way too deep to be Dallas's, and Dallas couldn't climb to save his life. There's no way he could and would climb this high." I didn't say anything, but Ashley did have a point. Dallas couldn't climb, and the voice was filled with power, unlike Dallas, whose voice was filled with arrogance.

"You're right," I nodded my head. "Let's go." I moved towards Ashley till something caught my eye. A glint. "What's that?" I moved back to my original spot, much to Ashley's annoyance.

"Justin, I'm leaving. See you on the bottom." I knew Ashley was just trying to get me to leave. She won't even look down without knowing I'm not watching. I looked back and saw her still sitting on the branch, glaring at me.

"Knew you wouldn't leave without me."

"Shut up." I smirked and turned back to the glint. It was still there, but it shifted, if that's possible. Instead of being out of arms reach, it was within arms reach. I reached out to the glint. I grabbed the glint and quickly pulled my hand back. I was bleeding. A straight line, like I dragged something sharp across my skin. I looked back at the glint and realized, with a sudden horror, it was a weapon.

I looked closer and saw clothing. _So there is someone else here._ I thought shocked. I reached out and grabbed the clothing. Suddenly, the most striking blue eyes I've ever seen seemingly appeared out of nowhere. I gasped, losing my grip on the branch I was sitting on.

I would've fell out of the tree, but a body appeared out of the shadows, their hand shooting out and grabbing my arm and pulling me onto the tree branch. Ashley screamed, but it was cut short when the same hand shot out and covered her mouth. Suddenly, I was lifted up into the air by a unknown force and landed beside Ashley on the branch.

"Shhh," he put his free hand towards his mouth. I couldn't see anything where his face was at, only darkness and the glowing eyes. I felt Ashley's hand reach out and grab mine. I squeezed back, telling her I'm here. The figure's eyes slowly trailed down to where mine and Ashley's hands where interlaced.

"Please," I managed to get out. "Don't hurt her." He looked back up, his gaze fixed on me. The glowing eyes died away slowly, leaving darkness where his hood covered his face.

When he spoke, his voice was like Ashley described, full of power and deep, but I also detected kindness. "I'm going to let you go, alright." I nodded shakily, as did Ashley. "I don't want you to jump out of the tree, screaming your head. If you do, I will not hurt you nor will I stop you, but you will look like fools running back to the ward." I'm fine with that. I'll even run back in my boxers than be in this position. "Deal?" Ashley looked at me.

I desperately wanted to tell Ashley to run, but I had the feeling this mysterious figure wasn't mortal, and something would happen if we tried to run. Plus, with the speed and grace this person showed, he'd catch us before we even hit the ground. "Deal." Ashley stared at me like I was crazy.

"Wise choice." He removed his hand from Ashley's mouth. She immediately scooted next to me, her hand still gripping mine.

"Who are you?" I knew sounding intimidating wouldn't work on whoever this was, so I decided to try the peaceful solution. He didn't answer, only move past us silently and sat on a branch in the sun where we could finally see him. When I finally got a good look at him, my fear only rose to greater heights instead of going down. I'm sure Ashley felt the same way.

He was easily 6'5, maybe 6'6, definitely taller than everyone in the ward. He wore a black cloak that dangled over the edges of the branch, but it looked like it shifted, merging itself with the background. Just staring at it made me dizzy. A massive black bow resided on his back along with a quiver. A pair of sheathes were strapped on his waist, most likely holding some other weapons that could kill me in seconds. He rolled around a coin that was in his hand. I looked at it and saw it was gold, one side had a lightning bolt till he tossed it in the air.

He caught it again and I saw the other side with four letters, SPQR. _What's that supposed to mean?_ I thought. "We should run," Ashley whispered, snapping me out of my thoughts. "While he's still distracted." I shook my head.

"I don't think we'll be able to get away," I whispered looking at her. "And besides, if he actually wanted to hurt us, he would've already done it. I'm going to talk to him."

"Justin!" Before Ashley could could stop me, I moved away from her and moved towards him.

Call me crazy or whatever you want, but usually you can tell when someone wanted to hurt you. I sat a few feet away from him. His head tilted to the side slightly, and I caught a glimpse of those striking blue eyes. "Who are you?" He turned toward me, and I sensed a powerful aura around him, being this close to him made my skin itch.

"Do you want to know why I'm here, Justin?"

"How do you know my name?"

He chuckled and pointed at Ashley. "Your friend tends to say your name a lot."

"Oh," I blushed in embarrassment. I should've known better. "Right. But back to my original question, why are you here?"

"I'm just checking up on you Justin," I frowned. _Checking up on me? What does he mean?_ I don't know why I said it, but judging from how he said that, it's clear he's been watching me for sometime.

"Do you know my parents?" I couldn't see his face, but I could see his eyes. I could see surprise in them before it quickly vanished.

"No," he said. "I don't know your parents," I was about to confront him till he said something that surprised me. "But someone else does. The same person who gives me and others the orders to watch over you. I know you're desperate to know about your parents but you must wait. Your parents origins are... deadly. And if any knowledge about your parents is leaked out into the universe, dangerous people will be after you Justin." My eyes widened.

Despite what he just told me, my desperation was replaced with curiousity. _This could mean two things._ I thought. _My parents are either really good people who others in the universe want dead. Or, my parents are really bad people who angered other bad people, thus my heritage is unknown for a reason._ He stood up.

"I must go Justin," he said. "Duty calls." Surprisingly, I was disappointed he had to go. "And Justin," I looked at him. "I thinks it's time you do something about Dallas Caraway." My eyes widened. "For four years, that boy has continuously picked on you, bullied you, and has overall made your life hard. It's time to take a stand. Prove to him there's much more to you then meets the eye." He jumped out of the tree.

I quickly looked over the edge but when I did, he was gone. _He didn't just disappear into thin air, did he?_ "Justin," I turned back to Ashley, who was very slowly, making her way to me. "Let's go, please. I'd like to be on solid ground again."

Linebreak

The first person to speak when we entered the ward? Dallas. "Well, look who decided to show up for breakfast. Ashley and pipsqueak."

"Dallas, shut up," Ashley pulled me along. "Today's not the day." Dallas shrugged as Ashley walked past him, but he stood up in front of me, blocking my path.

Face to face, Dallas easily towered over me, like a giant. Sometimes, I think he's twelve or older. "Maybe you should find some friends," he whispered before stepping toward me. "Some _real_ friends." He looked at Ashley and Mallorie.

I also looked at them, slowly starting to understand what he was meaning. _He can't be referring to Ashley... Is he? No._ I shook my head. Dallas is trying to get into my head, make me now question my friendship. He already has me questioning my very existence.

"Dallas," we both looked at Aaron. "Go back to your table. Justin," I was already heading to my table. I knew Aaron would be scolding me for running from him, and have me apologize to chef Chubb for eating some of his cake. But whenever Dallas is around, anything that I did and will get in trouble for is forgotten.

"Where have you been?" George whispered. "Lunch is almost over." I sat down at the table and looked at him. George is somewhat similar to me, but we have our differences. George's hair is also brown, but his is a lighter brown, while mine is darker. George loves to study; scrolls, history, anything, even newspapers. He isn't shy, he just prefers to study then associate with other humans.

"Hiding from Aaron," I whispered back. Mallorie looked up from a book that I just now noticed.

"Hey Justin," she smiled at me before raising the book for me to see. "Look at this Justin, this is a pamphlet that was sitting on everyone's desk. The Primordial Army isn't the only army out there."

"But they're the best," George pointed out. I nodded my agreement. Mallorie rolled her eyes before speaking.

"King Tarken, a close friend to the King, accepts all type of soldiers, large and small." Ashley reached over and grabbed my hand. I blushed furiously, thankfully, no one noticed.

"See Justin," she tossed her head to the pamphlet. "Your parents could've been in any one of these armies, don't be so down all the time."

"I'm not down all the time," I say annoyed. "It's just," I shook my head frustrated. "If they really were in a army, and if they... if they did die in combat, surely they'd leave me letters and belongings," I looked at Ashley and everyone else. "Right?"

"Justin-"

"Don't tell me the same thing you always tell me Ashley," I say. "Tell me, wouldn't parents who love their child leave them some kind of sign? If it were the last time they'd see their child?"

None of them said anything. It's kind of hard to when you say something like that. I appreciate it they try and reassure me my parents haven't forgot about me, I really do, but it's been eleven years and I haven't received anything that's from my parents. I don't even know what date my birthday is. I've accepted the harsh truth. My parents are dead or they abandoned me.

"I have a guess on where your parents went," I heard someone say.

"Dallas, go away." Mallorie spat, glaring at Dallas, who walked around and sat down across from me.

"Why you so mean Mal?" Mallorie scowled.

"Is there something you need Dallas?" George asked. George, out of everyone at the table, was the only one who could speak to Dallas peacefully, despite how much we hate him.

"Yeah," Dallas leaned forward. "Why haven't you told him yet?" A look appeared on their face. Guilt? "I miss hanging out with you guys."

"We never hung out in the first place," Ashley said, glaring at Dallas. He looked at her.

"Of course," he said. "How did you put it," he tapped his chin. "Oh yes, I remember now. You said and I quote, 'I feel bad for him. No one talks to him, or even glances at him. I'm going to be his friend, but just till he finds friends. We're still friends Dallas.'" My eyes widened, as did Ashley's before they started to glisten with tears.

"And then you turn around and tell Justin that you two were going to be best friends." Ashley squeezed her eyes shut, but couldn't prevent the tears from spilling. "Your betrayal stings the most."

He looked at Mallorie and George. "You said the same thing, remember?" Mallorie's bottom lip trembled. George looked down, guilt clear as day on his face. Dallas looked at me, a smirk on his face. "You should thank me Justin, I did you a favor."

"You didn't do him a favor," Garrett stood up, glaring at Dallas. "You're just being a jerk, as always." Dallas raised an eyebrow.

"How am I being a jerk, Garrett? I did him a favor. I knew they wouldn't tell him. I did what they couldn't." Garrett clenched his fists.

During their exchange, I stood up from my seat and quickly made my way to the door, wiping away the tears that were spilling from my eyes. _I should've known... I should've known better they were never my friends._ "Justin!" I quickened my pace. "Justin," Ashley grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"What do you want?" I spat. She recoiled, a hurt expression on her face.

"Justin, I am so sorry," she pleaded. "Please, if you'll let me explain-"

"You shouldn't have done it in the first place," I say quietly. "If you were, you should've just left me alone. It would've been the nicest thing to do." I headed for the door but she stopped me again. This time, I threw her arm off. "I've heard enough," I hiss, shoving her away from me.

"And you want to join the Primordial Army!" Dallas shouted. "You can't even defend yourself here. What makes you think you can defend yourself against those trying to kill you?" I froze in front of the door. Jason's words rung in my ears.

 _"For four year, that boy has continuously picked on you, bullied you, and overall made your life hard. It's time to take a stand. Prove to him there's more to you than meets the eye."_ Is this what Jason was talking about? Did he somehow know this would happen?

"You know what Dallas?" I turned away from the door and walked towards him. "You're right. I should thank you, because you helped me realize a true friendship from a fake one." Ashley flinched when I said this. "And while I may not know who my parents are, I do know this." I looked up at him. "You're a bully. "That's all that you are. A bully who preys on the weak."

"Really?" He towered over me. "And just what are you going to do about it?" He shoved me back into a table. "Hmm? What are you going to do about it pipsqueak?" I stood back up, glaring at him.

I clenched my fists.

"This." I drove my fist straight into his nose.

 **Anthony POV**

"Kid pacts a pretty good left hook," Kane said impressed and slightly amused, watching the fight between Justin and Dallas. I glanced at him before turning back to the fight, which only escalated.

"Indeed," Preston said quietly. I watched as the craftmaster Aaron pulled Justin back while Michael, whom I dislike, pulled Dallas back. Justin managed to get out of Aaron's grip and lunged at Dallas, who was still in Michael's grip. He delivered a devastating blow to Dallas's jaw before Aaron wrapped his arms around him and pulled him away.

 _Kid reminds me of myself when I was a kid._ I thought amused till I shook my head. _What am I talking about? I'm still like that._ I was brought out of my thoughts when Percy spoke. "Let's go." Raven groaned.

"But Perce," he whined. "It was just getting good."

Percy rolled his eyes and spoke. "You can watch me and Anthony fight. That should be exciting enough for you."

"It gets boring knowing who's going to win every time," he said. "And besides, I think Preston is tired of losing his money. So is everyone else, I need something new to gamble." I rolled my eyes as Percy shadow traveled away, signaling he went back to the Void.

"Looks like that's our cue," I said before vapor traveling away. Instead of appearing in the Void like I thought I would've, I appeared outside the ward with Percy. I looked at him. "I take it this is a matter for me and you?" He nodded. "What's up?" He moved his hand around, forming random shapes such as dogs and other things with the ground.

For a while, neither of us said anything. Percy continued to form random shapes till I finally spoke. "Can you tell me why you summoned me here?"

"The craftsmasters aren't doing their jobs correctly." I was surprised at the sudden question. "They have favorites, something they shouldn't even think of. Many kids with potential commit suicide because of that. I've even seen it in famlies, I want you to put an end to it." A wolf walked out of the forest, Percy's sacred animal. It walked toward him and started to circle him, sniffing me before laying down at his feet and closing its eyes.

"I hate that wolf," I said. The wolf opened its eyes, revealing those black and silver eyes. The wolf looked up at Percy, who looked down at it. Shadow, I think that's what he named it.

"Shadow said he hates you too," Percy said looking back at me. "He doesn't like it when you attack me."

"Well tell him I don't like it when he attacks me," I replied back, glaring at Shadow, who glared back at me, no doubt trying to scare me. Suddenly, I realized what Percy wanted me to do. "That's what you want me to do?" Percy looked at me confused. "Isn't it?"

"I'm sorry?"

You want me to scare them?" I asked. He smirked.

"I don't care what you do," he said. "Just don't hurt them."

I nodded. "And what about Michael?" He scowled, his face morphing into that of disgust. I know Percy dislikes Michael because of how he treats the boy, Justin. But then again, Michael is the type of person that Percy would enjoy hurting.

"If he tries to argue or do anything, you know what to do." I nodded as he continued. "The other craftmasters, unlike Michael, have a brain. And don't hurt Aaron, he's one of my dearest friends." I nodded again as he put his hand on my shoulder. "I don't want you doing that either." He spoke in a serious tone, which meant something was not meant to take lightly, but I don't know what he's talking about.

"What are you talking about?"

"Camille noticed you were favoring Helen more than Evelynn. She wanted me to speak to you about it, if you or any of the other Rangers who have inexperience with kids, don't be afraid to ask me. I have five and Jason has three. We're happy to help." I nodded, but then smirked. "You and Vivian are getting pretty busy, huh?"

He snorted. "Hardly. I actually have three birth children, two adopted." He said before smirking."At least I can control myself. You finally proposed after fifteen thousand years and not even a hundred years into your marriage, you already have two children. At least my three birth children all have a five thousand year old difference unlike yours, who only have a five second difference." I glared at him, making his smirk turn into a grin.

"Whatever," I said rolling my eyes. "You know why most people are scared to ask you for help right?" He nodded. "You're a walking bomb."

"I returned that blessing from Void and all the other immortals, so I can get mad and not blow up the universe. Plus I don't even use the sword of Void, Chaos, or Order anymore." He said shrugging his shoulders, as if that solves the problem.

"True," I said, "but you still have the power that rival Void's power because of the domains you received when you became a primordial." He nodded again till his expression suddenly became sad and guilty. "You know why we're so powerful," I glanced at him. "Is their tomb safe?" I nodded.

"Been safe for the last fifteen thousand years Perce. Those who heeded our warning left, those who didn't..." He nodded.

"I do not like killing explores merely searching for gold and riches and other things. What we discovered was pure evil. Something we nearly released on to the universe." I knew he was trying to get away from the topic, but I wasn't going to let him. We need to talk about this now. We've been putting it off for fifteen thousand years.

"Henry and the others who retired after the incident made shrines for them and the other fallen Rangers," I said. "They're beautiful, you should go see it whenever you can, it'll take your breath away." He nodded as I spoke again. "Has Henry found a cure?" He shook his head.

"Nothing." I pursed my lips, that wasn't the answer I wanted to hear.

"He needs to hurry," he murmured. 'We only have about five years left. Maybe six at the most." I stared at him shocked.

"No," I shook my head. "Henry estimated we had around a thousand years left." He shook his head and pulled out a hunting knife.

"He estimated wrong." He dragged it across his hand. I watched as silver ichor, blood of the primordials flow out till red veins appeared on his hand. _I've seen that more than I'd like to._ I thought bitterly as the wound slowly closed up.

I thought he was fine but when I looked at his face, I saw the same thing on his neck and ever so slowly was making its way up. "We don't have a thouand years." The red veins disappeared. _If it's nearly corrupted Percy, me and the others aren't far behind him. A day, two at the most._ I thought shocked.

"But when we died, it should've also died, right?" He shook his head.

"We weren't dead long enough. Yes, Hades granted us immediate entry to Elysium but we were on the border between life and death when Void snatched us up. So we weren't technically dead." We fell into silence, both of us mulling over this new discovery.

"Are the others safe from it? Like Tyler and ?" I questioned while he nodded.

"It's just the eldest, plus Henry and the other retired Rangers."

"Surely we could fight it," he snorted.

"Look how well that went the first time."

"We were at the heart," I said. "We didn't know what we were fighting against."

"You were there when it corrupted Danielle and the others Anthony." I grimaced, but nodded. "Do you really want that to happen again?"

"Percy," I said. "Back then, we didn't have anything. But now, we have _everything._ We could easily use one of the three swords to destroy it, permanently." He looked at me.

"And what if they are still alive?" I knew what he was talking about, but I didn't want to talk about it.

"Their bodies may be intact, but their souls?" I shook my head. "They're gone. Emotionally and mentally." His eyes narrowed.

"You would abandoned your family?" I stormed towards him.

"Do not talk to me about abandonment!" I shoved him back roughly. Shadow jumped up, snapping and baring his teeth at me. Percy's eyes flashed dangerously. "You seen what it did personally! I want to hope they're still in there, I really do. But I don't want to bring them to our home and have them bring destruction and death to everyone and everything, all because they aren't themselves. Then that'll force us to kill them." His shoulders slumped. He knew I was right. "I can't live with more guilt Percy. I know you can't either, besides, that explosion was so powerful it shook the planet right down to the core. Their bodies may have disintegrated."

He nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry, it's just-" He struggled to find the right words but I understood what he meant. It's a sore topic for all the Rangers, even Hunter.

"I still have a small sliver of hope they're still in there. But you and I both know we have to go back before this corrupts us for good. Vivian is already suspicious about the Rangers. It won't be long before she tells everyone else." He nodded.

"I know Anthony." Without knowing, he reached into his pocket and pulled out Riptide, a sword I haven't seen in thousands of years. He started to twirl the pen around. "Let's put this behind us for now," he said, staring off into the distance. "I'll head to the City, contact Henry and tell him to speed things up. In the meantime, go teach the craftsmasters a lesson. Afterwards, meet me at Henry's place along with the others." I nodded as the light grew brighter till it suddenly died down. "If I use the Sword of Order, what would happen?" I thought about that.

"Well, since Order is the opposite of Chaos, despite their names. The Sword of Order will most likely erase whatever you direct its energy towards." He nodded. "Why?" I questioned.

"Because we might have to go along with your plan. Is it possible I can direct its energy into something smaller? Like a dagger?" I nodded.

"Since you are Order, you can direct its energy into anything or anyone. And if you need more, you can always transfer the energy from your domain, to the sword or whatever it is you'll be using. You'll basically have a infinite amount." He nodded and started to dissolve into water.

"Thanks Anthony, I'll see you soon." I nodded.

"Alright craftsmasters," I closed my eyes. "Where are you?" I used the water around me to find Aaron and the craftmasters. Thankfully, they were all in Aaron's office. "Perfect," I opened my eyes. "All in one spot. Saves me time." With that settled, I vapor traveled to Aaron's office.

 **Aaron POV**

"What's gotten into the lad?" I sat down in my chair, rubbing my head. "Out of all his time here, Justin has never acted so rash, much less start a fight."

"Aaron," I looked at Megan. "If I may?" I nodded.

"Go ahead, Megan."

"Despite Justin's calm attitude, Dallas has been giving Justin a very hard time for almost nine years." She said Dallas's name in hate. Megan cares for Justin like he's her own son, so it's not surprising she holds large amounts of disliking towards Dallas and his friends. "And after experiencing a devastating betrayal from his _"supposed friends"_ , Justin most likely snapped." Michael snorted.

Megan looked at him with a icy look. "Do you find something funny, Michael?"

"Yes actually," he said. "I find the story you're telling everyone quite funny." Megan narrowed her eyes.

"And how so? Does the truth amuse you?"

"Okay, the boy's friends aren't really his friends," he shrugged. "Boo-hoo, he has my deepest condolences. If the boy would actually try and make friends, this wouldn't have happened. The girl pitied him. If he wasn't so pitiful, the girl wouldn't have lied to him." Megan glared at him.

"It's kind of hard to try and make friends when the same people continuously pick on you for nine years," Megan spat. "When something like that happens, it tends to smash your hopes and your confidence." Michael rolled his eyes.

"Then maybe he should go and work out, get muscle, start defending himself."

"Like I said," Megan's voice was tinged with annoyance. "It's kind of hard to do anything when you're constantly picked on for nine years."

"Then maybe he should've told one of the craftmasters."

"He has!" Everyone stared at Megan surprised, who glared at Michael murderously. "He's told every craftmaster in this entire ward about Dallas," she pointed a finger at Michael. " _Your_ student, who bullies him because he knows Justin won't do anything. It's not in Justin's blood to hurt someone, and Dallas knows it. That's why he picks on Justin. The only people that do something about Dallas is everyone else in this room minus you." She stood up from the chair she was sitting in and stormed towards the door.

"Mark my words," she said stopping at the door. "Good things will happen to Justin, and he will grow up and become a great person. He's going to change this universe for the better, I know he will." She opened the door and stepped outside, slamming the door on the way out.

"Glad she's gone," Michael said rolling his eyes. "Kid wants to get into the Primordial Army, but you can't get in just by being soft. You got to be strong and fierce."

"True Michael," a voice said. A voice that certainly didn't belong to no one in the room. "But you got to also be wise, intelligent, and willing to go far, farther than anyone else. And that means sacrificing your life, even for someone you don't like."

"Whose there?" Michael demanded.

"Someone you don't want to ever meet," the voice said. "And someone you should never anger." Someone walked out of the shadows. Blood drained from my face. _That's not good if they have to interfere._ The figure was tall, around 6'3, maybe 6'4. They wore a black cloak, but beneath the cloak, I knew they were wearing the most beautiful, gleaming silver armor that anyone will ever lay eyes on. But that beautiful armor belongs to the most deadliest fighters in the universe.

A bow was slung over his back, a longbow, along with a quiver filled with pitch black arrows that can pierce even the strongest armor in the universe with ease. Two sheathes were on his hips, both carrying twin hunting knives that have split more blood than every mass murderer and warlord combined.

Darkness obscured their face from vision, along with the hood they wore. Out of all this, two deep blue eyes glowed in the darkness the hood provided. Two deep blue eyes I've seen more than I'd like to. And sadly, I know exactly who this is and why he's here.

"Hello Aaron," he looked at me with those glowing ocean blue eyes. Those ocean blue eyes that burned with power beyond imagining. "How's your new job treating you?" I didn't say anything. He turned to Michael, who stared at him shocked before it changed to anger.

"Just who do you think you ar-" He was cut off when Ranger Anthony's hand shot towards him and lifted him up by the throat. Marissa reached for a dagger that I had sitting on my desk. Thankfully, she caught my eye. I shook my head, hoping she'll get the message not to do something.

"Who am I?" Ranger Anthony's head tilted to the side. "It shouldn't be hard to realize who I am." He reached into his cloak and pulled out a necklace with a silver and black arrow crossing, forming an X. The symbol of the King between the two arrows. Michael's eyes widened.

"You know what this is, don't you?" Michael's face started to turn blue as Ranger Anthony continued. "This is a mark. A mark that only those the King deem worthy enough to wear. The Queen has one, as do several others in the Primordial Army. This is the sign of the Rangers." Marissa's eyes widened as Michael's eyes started to close.

I took a risk and spoke. "Ranger Anthony," he turned toward me. "Can you release Michael, please?" He stared at me.

"You would do well and remember your place Aaron," he said. "You are no longer under the King's services. But, since you asked nicely, I will." He released Michael, who fell to the floor gasping for breath. I nodded, relieved I didn't get skewered. Ranger Anthony has gotten a lot more patient than before when I knew him.

No one said anything as he picked up a green apple from the fruit basket I have on my desk. I shifted uncomfortably as plopped down in the seat beside me, propping his feet up on the table. A wicked looking throwing knife was visible in a sheath on his right boot. No doubt there was another on his left boot.

He took a bite out of the apple before speaking. "What is your job craftmasters?" The question was definitely not what I expected.

"Ranger Anthony, what do you mean?" He rolled his eyes.

"What is your job here at the ward Aaron? Why are you here?"

"To help out the orphans," Marissa spoke, but it sounded more like a question than it did a statement. He gestured for her to continue. Reluctantly, she did. "Our jobs as craftmasters are to teach the orphans about the universe, and what's in it. Good and bad. We teach them about the Primordial Army, and-"

He interrupted her. "So your job is to help the orphans, correct?" Marissa nodded. "If that's so, then why is there a certain orphan that has it harder then everyone else here?" I immediately knew he was talking about Justin. "Justin, I believe that's his name. Correct me if I'm wrong." No one said anything.

He looked at Michael, who must've finally gotten up after near death. "So you here to help the orphans, yet Justin is abused and bullied by your student. Mind explaining why, Michael?" Michael didn't say anything. When he didn't, Ranger Anthony's fist connected wit his jaw, sending him back to the floor. "When I ask you a question," he hissed. "You answer it. Understand?" Michael quickly nodded, massaging his jaw that was most likely broken.

"Good. Now, first question." He sat back down, this time, he held a throwing knife in his hand, twirling it around without a care in the world. "Why was Justin abused by your student, Dallas Caraway?" Before Michael could answer, he spoke again. "And why, whenever you saw Justin being physically abused, you didn't say or do anything?"

Again, Michael didn't say anything. Before I could save Michael's skin again, he suddenly screamed in pain. A knife was imbedded in his hand. Ranger Anthony was standing up, which obviously meant he was the one who imbedded the knife in his hand.

"You stabbed me!" Michael screamed, clutching his hand.

"I've done far worse to others," Ranger Anthony said. "Now tell me," he leaned towards Michael. "Why did you purposely ignore Justin when he was being abused by your students?"

"I don't know! I swear!" Ranger Anthony gripped the hilt and drove the knife deeper, tears sprang from Michael's eyes as he desperately tried to stop Ranger Anthony. I wanted to help Michael, I really did but I pushed my luck with Ranger Anthony before in the past. But before, Ranger Anthony would be punished for trying to hurt me, now, I'm not so sure if I still have that kind of protection from a Ranger, especially if its one of the oldest and most experienced Rangers.

Suddenly, Ranger Anthony stopped, his head tilting to the side. He scowled, but nodded and looked at Michael. "You're lucky," he spat. "I have orders not to hurt any of you, only deliver a message." He yanked the blade out, none to gently either. "Help him," he said. "Do you understand?" Me and Megan quickly nodded, not so eager to experience Ranger Anthony's wrath. "Tell the other craftmasters of this new allignment." Just as he went to leave, I spoke.

"Ranger Anthony." He turned towards me. "Is it true?" Megan looked at me confused, but Ranger Anthony merely sighed. "Is Justin really the one?"

"Possibly," he said. "If it is, he must be ready. He will have a long and painful journey. But, we still have four years left Aaron, much can happen between now and then. Good and bad." I nodded. "You do know you're job is still open." I stared at Ranger Anthony shocked. Twenty-two years later and my position is still open? "He will let you back in. He misses one of his closest friends in the Guard."

"I'll think about it," I said.

He nodded. "See you in four years Aaron." Like all other Rangers, he suddenly vanished. I turned towards everyone else. "You heard him," I said. "Let's get to work. Justin is to be moved to a different dorm. If you can't find him one, Megan will take him." Megan nodded as I spoke again. "And if you would, please escort Michael to the infirmary." She nodded.

"Everyone is dismissed," I said turning back to the piles of papers on my desk. "More paperwork," I muttered.

"Yay me."

 **Well, that is the first chapter for my sequel to Chaos: Successor. If you're wondering why I haven't updated Percy Jackson: A New Life, it's because I want to have Percy Jackson and the Peacekeeper all caught up. Meaning, I can end them both around the same time.**

 **Percy Jackson: A New Life and Percy Jackson and Percy Jackson and the Peacekeeper will not be long stories like my past two I finished. Hopefully, I can finish both stories very soon.**

 **I apologize for the super slow updates, I hope you enjoyed all the mystery and questions I left unanswered, but don't worry, all will be answered later on in the story.**

 **Thanks for being the wonderful people you are, I hope you enjoyed and feel free to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you guys enjoy the story and feel free to review!**

 **Percy POV**

 _Dream_

 _"Glad you could make it Perce." Aether said as I sat down on my throne and looked at all the other immortals in the room curiously. "What's up?" I said looking at everyone. "Any sign on Order's remaining forces?" Void questioned. I shook my head._

 _"The last location they were at was here." I pulled up a map of the universe and pointing at an asteroid belt. "But when I went there myself, there was nothing there. Just hundreds of destroyed planes and air crafts that Order's men must've used to escape." "Or try to." Aether said while I nodded. "Did they kill themselves to avoid capture?" Athena suggested, but me and Hades shook our heads._

 _"I would've sensed their souls enter the Underworld." "Plus, if they did kill themselves, then where are the bodies?" I looked at her. "Surely someone would notice seven billion dead bodies floating around space." I looked back at the map._

 _"We were only a day or two behind them," Artemis said. Everyone looked at her. "How do seven billion soldiers vanish that quickly? Along with all their supplies?" "Plus they had to also take their wounded," dad said looking at me._

 _"Son, you said more than half were wounded, correct?" I nodded. "At least three billion fighting soldiers, the rest were injured." "That would also slow them down." He said till I realized something. "Mother," I said. She looked at me. "Yes son." "Have you felt a pull in No Man's Land?" She nodded._

 _"Uh Percy," father said confused. "Yes?" "What's No Man's Land?" All the Olympians and minor gods looked at me. "Erebus, if you would put it in simple terms please." "It's a graveyard." They looked at him in shock and slight horror. "Yes it is a graveyard," Nyx said glaring at me and Erebus. "But we call it that because no one has ever made it out." "Every ship that heads in there never comes back. But lately, the gravity has been pulling everything towards it, like there's something there." Chaos said zooming in on No Man's Land._

 _"That's it?" Hera questioned while we nodded. "Lives up to its name, doesn't it?" I said seeing millions of ships in pieces and supplies floating around, giving it a eerie look._

 _Aphrodite shivered. "It certainly does." "How did it...earn its name?" Athena said curiously and warily. "Order and Chaos ruled the Universe together but people feared Order and favored Chaos more. When they fought for the Universe, billions fled for safety. But due to lack of food and supplies, they died out here. Some years later, people say No Man's Land was the only thing Void created which is true, besides Chaos and Order, whom he also created, which is also true. Like I said before, if you tried to enter the Void without me or Void himself granting you permission, it will crush you," I said._

 _And they," Hermes pointed at the massive mixture of deep space, raw power, and destroyed ships. "Tried to enter without you or Void's permission, but failed?" We nodded. "If they know they can't enter, why do they continue to try?" Demeter said curiously while Aether smirked. "Percy's achievements...inspire people." The Olympians turned towards me._

 _"Inspire?" Dad questioned while he nodded, still smirking at me. "Making the impossible possible is something people are determined to do, and venturing into No Man's Land is one of them."_

 _"If they wish to enter, why don't they ask for your permission?" Athena said curiously. "Multiple reasons," Hemera said. "As you all know, Percy uses fake identies to hide who he really is." "The other is no one except us knows Void is actually alive." Nyx said while they nodded._

 _"Back to the topic at hand," I said aggravated. "Something is in No Man's Land, but what?" I mused staring at the map. "Look Percy." Dad said pointing at No Man's Land._

 _"What is that?" He said curiously and shocked. I looked to where he was pointing at and saw a hole starting to open up around the edges of No Man's Land. "A wormhole." Me and Chaos said in shock as a ship came out, a supply ship but a ship nonetheless._

 _"How is that possible?" Nyx questioned, looking at Chaos. "The raw power and force would crush it, right?" A terrifying thought entered my head. "Is it possible," everyone looked at me. "Order's army escaped using wormholes?" Everyone's eyes widened._

 _"That isn't possible," Erebus said shaking his head. "Is it?" He questioned as Athena spoke. "But aren't wormholes within yours and Chaos's domains?" We shook our heads. "Let me give you a small lesson on wormholes." I said standing up from my throne._

 _"Wormholes are at random. After years of research, we don't know much about them. No immortal in this room has wormholes as a domain, nor do we have control of them. Since it requires some type of substance that helps keep it open. We don't know how to create them plus they appear at random and not often, but over these past thousand years, they've been popping up left and right." "Quick interruption Percy," Ouranos said. I nodded and gestured for him to continue._

 _"As you know, over the years we've had small reports about wormholes, is it possible that it was Order's forces moving around?" I nodded. "If we think this is how they got away from us, then it is most likely. Wormholes that have opened up near planets reported to us men in white armor appeared, asking for supplies then leaving. It must've been them grabbing supplies for their wounded." I looked back at Athena._

 _"Jordan Watson. Successor of Thesis, along with the Thesis House have been experimenting with wormholes longer than I can remember." I said thoughtful till I realized I went off track. "One problem is their size, the largest we've seen is ten to thirty-thirty three centimeters." Their eyes widened. "Not very big," Artemis said while we nodded. "But as the universe expanded, so did their size." Gaea said gesturing to the wormhole that was closing up._

 _"Another problem is stability." Hermes and Apollo frowned. "What's that?" Artemis scowled at her twin brother's stupidity and smacked him in the back of the head, making him yelp._ _"Stable." Athena said annoyed. They both made small o's with their mouths. "Usually they don't stay open very long." "But that one did." We nodded. "Yes, that one did indeed." Void said._

 _"You said a substance helps keep a wormhole open," Artemis said. "Do you know what it is?" "After years of research, Jordan said a wormhole containing 'exotic' matter could stay open and unchanging for long periods of time, like that one." Everyone frowned, even Void. "Exotic matter," Nyx said looking at me. "I've never heard of that. What is it?" "He came up with a insane theory, it doesn't make sense." My dad spoke. "Usually, the crazy things are the right things." Everyone nodded._

 _"True," I said. "I guess I'll tell you. Since wormholes and this 'exotic' matter don't pop up in anyone's domain and since it's such a powerful domain. He thinks they belong to two unknown primordials." Everyone's eyes widened, but the primordials eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "W-What?" Aether said in shock. Everyone looked at Chaos and Void. As if demanding an explanation._

 _"Wasn't me," Void said shaking his head. "All I created was No Man's Land, Chaos and Order." "I only created my children." Chaos said shaking her head."No more, no less." All eyes turned toward me._

 _"What are you looking at me for?" I said confused till I suddenly realized why they were looking at me. "Are you trying to accuse me of cheating on my wife?" I demanded. They quickly shook their heads. "No of course not." Dad said shaking his head, "Then what are you trying to say?" "Son," I looked at Chaos."We aren't trying to say that. Like how I created the primordials, did you create any children?"_

 _Usually, I would laugh at such a stupid question. But this time, I wasn't._

 _I created a few planets and stars, but creating another living person? I don't recall creating any immortal children but I feel like I did, and a lot of them._

 _"I don't remember me creating anything. Yes, a few planets and stars but never something like that, but I feel like I did." I said frustrated. "It's okay, son. Once you remember or find out, tell us." I nodded._

 _"Back to talking about wormholes," I said getting everyone off the awkward topic but I know it's still lingering in the back of everyone's head. "Jordan also said there's dark matter and anti-matter." "Let me guess," Aether said. "More domains that belong to two more unknown primordials?" I nodded, wishing I hadn't brought this up._

 _"He said if a wormhole contained a sufficient amount of exotic matter, added or not, it would allow a person to enter a wormhole and come out the other side safely." "But Percy," Artemis said looking at me. "There's something I don't understand," she said frowning. "What is it, daughter?" Zeus said._

 _"I always thought wormholes had two sides, one you enter and the other you exit, like a tube." "Yes, they do." I said still not understanding what was confusing her._

 _"If that ship came out, then where did it come from?" She questioned. "I think your on to something Artemis," dad said. "Indeed," I said looking at No Man's Land. "So it came from somewhere," she looked at the map. "But where?" I said frowning._

 _"Percy," Athena said. "You said wormholes allow a person to travel from one place to another, correct?" "Yes, why do you ask?" "Can they also connect two different universes?" Everyone stared at her in shock. "Are you trying to say that Order created his own universe?" She nodded "It makes sense in a way actually." Hemera said. Everyone looked at her._

 _"It isn't possible Order could move billions of soldiers through the universe without us knowing." "But remember," Chronos said. "Percy became Order. So it's someone else." "Alright hold up," I said putting my hands in a timeout gesture. "Okay, let's say Order did create his own universe." Everyone nodded._

 _"How did he create wormholes? We've tried to predict where one will appear and have no luck whatsoever. How is he able to use them or summon them at will? Someone has to be pulling the strings and it ain't Order's men. Someone had to have guided them and opened up the wormhole from the other side so they could escape." "Do you think it could be the these unknown primordials?" Aether said. I shrugged my shoulders as the room started to get blurry._

 _"You're waking up," mother said. "Here's what we'll do," I said quickly. "I want everyone in this room to study as much as possible about wormholes, keep a close eye on No Man's Land. Next time a ship pops up, stop them." Everyone nodded "Let's figure out what we're messing with before we start messing with wormholes." The room started to fade._

 _"Will do Percy." I heard Aether say. "I'll brief the successors and Rangers," I said. "Good luck with your kids!" I heard as the room went black._

"Daddy!" I heard as something, or better yet, someone landed on my stomach. My eyes snapped open to see Katrina, Lacey, Arina, and my two little sisters jumping on me and Vivian.

"Wake up!" They all but said as Daniel bursted through the door, his hair disheveled, eyes wide with shock and annoyance. "Get off them!" He pulled Sabrina and Michelle off us. "Their trying to sleep." Shadows swallowed them and spat them out beside the door, which they ran through, giggling like mad men while Daniel turned toward us with a guilty expression.

"Sorry, I was supposed to watch them, but it's kind of hard keeping track of six kids." I groaned slightly and fell back onto the comfortable bed, closing my eyes while Vivian sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "It's okay Daniel, it was about time for us to get up anyway." "I know mother, but you should wake up on your own time and not like...that." He gestured to the door. "Oh father," I opened an eye and looked at him. "The successors and Rangers are downstairs. Why, I don't know and Theseus is with his friends." I nodded.

"When you see Theseus, tell him to stay out of trouble. Some things popped up and I need to focus on them and not scolding my nephews and nieces." I said. He nodded and walked towards the door while I closed my eyes. "Good morning." I smiled as Vivian crawled on top of me. "Good morning." I said opening my eyes to meet the midnight blue eyes that belonged to my beautiful wife, Vivian Jackson.

"Why hello pretty lady." I said. She smiled and pressed her lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around her waist while her hands snaked around my neck as I deepened the kiss. "Oh, I also forgot to tell you dad that your friends are here..." We pulled apart, aggravated. I turned towards the door and saw Daniel, wide eyed as we sighed.

"You would think that after fifteen thousand years that would stop happening," I muttered as Vivian laughed. "What do you need son?" Vivian questioned, snapping him out of his daze. "Your friends are downstairs. Their eating up the food again." I groaned but nodded. "Tell Leo if he eats my blue pancakes again, I'm going to erase him from existence, then bring him back and do it again." He nodded as Vivian got off me.

"Thank you Daniel. Will you take the girls with you and check up on your grandma and grandpa? They seem to be the only people who can calm them down." He nodded and closed the door.

I turned around to see Vivian giving me a look. "What?" I questioned as she leaned her head on my shoulder. "You've been acting really distracted lately, I've also noticed it in the Rangers, so has everyone else. What's wrong?" I turned towards her. "Some things popped up from the past and its distracting." "What is it?" she said sitting on my lap. "We'll be happy to help." I shook my head.

"Not this time Vivian." She sighed and nodded. "I know you and the Rangers like to handle your problems on your own but asking for help isn't going to wound your pride." _Oh, I know Vivian. Just this is what makes us so insanely powerful and could kill us if we don't figure out a cure in a few years._ I thought sarcastically but nodded.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and fell back onto the bed. "Are you?" I questioned. She nodded. "Yes Percy, I'm pregnant." I smiled and pulled her closer to me, gentle rubbing her belly. She put her hands on mine. "How far along are you?" "One month." She turned around to face me. "Can you do something for me?" "Anything." She smiled and kissed me softly.

"Please don't and give me a heart attack. This happened with two out of our three birth children. Can you at least keep yourself safe for nine months?" I nodded. "I promise," I said. "Do you know what today is?" I thought for a minute. Judging by her tone, it was something special. "Is it our anniversary?" She smiled and nodded. "You wanna bring the kids?" She nodded.

"Why not." "Daniel!" I called. A few seconds later, he appeared out of a portal. "Yes?" "Change of plans. Bring your sisters and get Theseus." He frowned. "Why?" Vivian spoke. "You're coming with us for our anniversary." He looked surprised but suddenly smiled and nodded. "Sure thing dad." "One more thing." He nodded.

"Can you tell everyone downstairs to come back later? Vivian and I are heading out for our anniversary." He nodded. "Anything else?" I shook my head. "That's everything." He shadow traveled away. Vivian looked at me.

"Why don't you let Theseus take care of things like that?" "Because he is too immature. He needs to quit that." "You know why he's like that." I nodded. "I made a grave mistake letting Aether watch over him, along with Hermes, the Stolls, and Leo." She squeezed my hand reassuringly. "Give him time. It took you more than five thousand years to stop acting immature when you need to be serious." I mock glared at her.

"It ain't my fault if the other kings can't take a joke." "You need to hold a meeting with them. Even after years of immortality, you can't keep tossing it away. You'll know what will happen if Tareus and his family claim your place." I scowled. "Tareus is a good man. His wife and son are not. That women speaks nothing but lies. Their son is a arrogant little-" She hit me in the chest.

"Don't." I nodded. "They think I am just a immortal king, like them, ruler of the seven kingdoms. But little do they know, I am much more. The kings know of my true identity, but their families do not, thus why they have not pressured me." "Out of fear or respect?" I shrugged. "Both, but you're right. Maybe I should meet up with them, discuss what I discovered." She frowned.

"What did you discover?" I realized she's immortal and part of the Council, like me but she doesn't have dreams/meetings with the rest of the Council. "I'll explain later, today, we celebrate our anniversary." She smiled and got up.

"Where do you want to go?" "You pick, my love." A thoughtful look appeared on her face. "Hmm, how about Teslen?" I froze.

 _"Jackal, don't you dare!"_ I shook my head furiously. I can't dwell on it now. "No." She seemed surprised. "But you-" "How about earth?" I suggested. "Daniel's birthplace, plus I'll be able to see Chiron." "Okay," she said confused. "Best you go get ready." I gave her one last kiss before she headed into the bathroom.

 **Vivian POV**

"Where's Theseus?" Daniel shrugged. "I told him to come on, Lacey is upstairs, and Katrina and Arina should be here right about now." On que, Katrina appeared in a flash of light while Arina walked out of a portal. "That's not fair," Katrina whined looking at Arina. "How come you get to use portals?" Arina smirked.

"Because I'm mom's favorite." "Alright," I said stopping a argument between them. "I love all of you equally. I have no favorites. Your father is the same way." "But he does more with Daniel," Arina said. "Because he's is the oldest boy in the family." "I'm the oldest!" Katrina protested. I sighed. Daniel smirked at her "Are you secretly a man?" Katrina turned red.

"He's the oldest _boy_ in the family. He's to look after everyone if something were to happen to your father." "Like, if he dies?" Arina questioned. I nodded. "But, it's impossible to kill father," Daniel said. "He kicks my butt every time whenever we train, and I mean _bad._ That's why he lets me use powers, but it hardly helps." I continued.

"That's why he does that. Whenever he is gone, Daniel is in charge of everything." "Why can't Theseus do it?" Katrina snorted at Arina's question. "Do you really think Theseus could do all the stuff father does on a daily basis?" "He could," Arina protested. "If he'll get up and train with Daniel." "And if he stops getting in trouble." We all turned to the stairs and saw Lacey walking down the stairs, putting her hair up into a ponytail.

"That too," Arina said. "He does need to get up," Daniel said looking at me. "He wants to fight, yet he isn't anywhere near ready. It took me fifteen thousand years to finally convince him to let me fight. Don't forget it took mom and and everyone else to convince him." "He's protective of all of you," I said. "As am I. You must remember you are children of Percy Jackson. If people were to get their hands on you, who knows what would happen." They nodded.

"Where is father?" Lacey questioned, "I thought he would be here by now." "He told me he had to tell the Council he would be gone." I looked around. "If Theseus doesn't show up in the next ten seconds, I am not going to be a happy." Shadows spat a figure out onto the floor. "You're in trouble," Katrina said smirking as the figure stood up and dusted their self off.

"What are you talking about?" Katrina pointed at me. The figure stiffened. "Is it mom or dad?" "Mom." The figure slowly turned around and looked at me with his midnight blue eyes. "Theseus Jackson," I started. "Where have you been?" He smiled sheepishly. "Well, you see mother, it's actually a funny story-oww!" I grabbed his ear and twisted.

"I'm not going to repeat myself again." I twisted more, making him yelp in pain. "Where have you been?" Daniel spoke. "He's been pranking Mr. Parker again with Uncle Jason's son." I whirled on him. "You knew and you didn't tell me?" He quickly shook his head. "I know Theseus, he can't lie whatsoever." "Is this true?" Theseus didn't say anything.

I pulled on his ear more. "Yes," he said. "I was pranking Mr. Parker with Sean." I was debating if I should punish him myself or let Percy do it. "I should just let your father punish you." His eyes widened. "But," I sighed and released him. "I won't." "I'm sorry," he said rubbing his red ear. "How many times are you going to say that, but not actually mean it?" Katrina questioned.

"I do mean it," he protested. "No you don't." "Head upstairs," I said rubbing my head. "Go get ready." He frowned. "Ready for what?" Lacey spoke. "Mom and dad's anniversary," he looked surprised. "We're going with them." He nodded and ran up the stairs. Once I heard his door closed, Daniel spoke again.

"Maybe he should start training with me," he looked at me. "He looked worn out when he fell out of the shadows." "At least he's keeping his body healthy in physical condition," Katrina said chuckling. "He's young," Arina said. "Give him time. He's the youngest in the family." _Not for long._ "Still," Daniel said. "We all have to help. Everyone has to do their part. If not, there'll be problems. There may be a time father needs Theseus. Maybe that's why he relies so much on me." I smiled. _So much like his father._ I thought.

"What do you think mom?" I shrugged. "It's a good theory, but maybe you should ask your father why he relies on you so much." A portal appeared beside me. "And there he is." I said as Percy walked out, wearing jeans and a sea green t-shirt. "Daddy!" Katrina hugged him. _Katrina always is the first to greet her father._

Next to hug him was Lacey, then Arina, and finally Daniel. "Theseus is upstairs getting ready." I said hugging him. "Finally, I thought I would have to go find him." Arina opened her mouth but I shook my head slightly. No need to tell Percy what Theseus was up to.

Linebreak

"This is Olympus," Percy said. "Nowhere near our home, but the Olympians didn't know about Chaos or the primordials back then." We walked through Olympus, although no one comes here save for a few Olympians and minor gods, it's still a pretty sight. "Daniel, weren't you born here?" Arina questioned. "Yep," Daniel nodded. "Daniel was born in a dark time," Percy said.

"We had to keep him safe. He stayed with Hestia." "Is that why I feel a connection with Hestia?" We nodded. "She looked after you when we could not look after him, only visit." "Due to Order?" Theseus questioned. We nodded again. "We've heard rumors," Theseus said. "What exactly happened to Order? Some say he faded, others say father became him." "I became him Theseus," "And it doesn't mean your father will go evil." Theseus closed his mouth.

Percy chuckled. "Order abused his domain, using it to create evil and corruption. Doing so, he messed up the balance of the universe. Once I defeated him, I restored balance." "Is that why you always have a white aura around you whenever we're in the City." He nodded. "Everything is in order, as it should be, but not by fear," "But through respect." Daniel finished.

"Yes, although there are some planets that have order through fear, which upsets the balance and gives me a headache." "What he means kids," I said. "Is when he became Order, a small sliver of the original Order will speak in his head whenever he's around planets that rule through fear." They looked worried. "You aren't worried he'll try to corrupt father?" "So little faith you have in me Katrina," Percy said.

"Your father's heart is pure. Despite all he's been through, his heart remains pure. The original Order will never resurface ever again." They looked relieved. "Dad, where's Shadow?" Percy frowned. "I don't know Arina, he wasn't in bed when I woke up." "Good," I said. "The last time I woke up with him in bed, there was fur all over me." "Not my fault Vivian, he's my pet." "Along with a twenty foot dragon, a hellhound, and a Pegasus." He nodded.

"The last time I saw him, he was playing tag with Crypt in the arena." We stared at him shocked. "Dad," Daniel said. "What happens if they get out?" He shrugged. "Don't know, but we'll deal with it later." I rolled my eyes. "Whose hungry?" "Me!" "Of course you are Theseus," Katrina said. "When are you _not_ hungry?" "Where do you want to eat?" Percy questioned.

"Can we have pizza?" "Good choice Theseus, I could go for some pizza." Before anyone could react, we were shadow traveled away.

 **Percy POV**

When we got back, Theseus went with his friends, Daniel headed to the arena, and the girls disappeared. "You call the Rangers and I'll call the successors?" I nodded. "If you would Vivian, thank you." She kissed me on the cheek and shadow traveled away. I stomped the ground, sending a wave of power rolling through the ground.

After a few minutes, Jason was the first to arrive, as always. "You call Percy?" Jason said. I nodded. "We're back from our anniversary." "How'd it go?" "Great, till someone tried to flirt with Vivian." He raised an eyebrow. "Is the poor guy able to walk?" "Sadly, yes." He shook his head. One by one, all the Rangers appeared, save for Anthony.

"Anyone seen Anthony?" "Last time I saw him was when he and Camille disappeared into their room." Raven said. A few minutes later, a wave of water flowed into the room and started to swirl beside us. "There he is," I said as it formed into a body. "You're late." I said as the remaining water dispersed. "Well sorry," he said sarcastically, standing up. "You always call everyone at the worst time." "More like you do things at the worst time." Kyle said smirking.

"What'd you figure out with the Council?" "I'll explain everything when Vivian gets back with the successors, Preston." He nodded. "What about Luke and the others?" "Might as well Kane," I sent another wave of power through the ground, this time a little larger and stronger than the last.

A few seconds later, multiple flashes entered the room. "You call?" Luke questioned. "Yes I did Blondie." He scowled. "Don't call me that." "Why? It's your nickname." "No it's not." I shrugged. "Where are the successors?" "Probably trying to stop your rampaging pets." Annabeth said, slightly glaring at me. "Why are you glaring at me for? I haven't even done anything stupid yet!" "Because your pets nearly crushed us when we were training." I winced.

"Maybe I should do something huh?" Everyone nodded. "You just now realizing that?" Zoe questioned. I closed my eyes. _"Crypt, where are you?" "Hello master, how was your anniversary?" "Good, now where are you?" "Flying around the throne room, trying to catch your wolf." "What?! Get out of there before my mom finds out, then she'll really kill me!" "I will." "Thank you."_ I cut the connection with Crypt and focused on Shadow.

Weird, I sensed him coming towards us. A scream made me open my eyes. I looked and saw Shadow on top of Annabeth, licking her face. "Percy!" I couldn't help myself, I burst out laughing. "Percy, this really isn't funny!" I decided she suffered enough. "Shadow, heel!" He hopped off her and bounded towards me. "That wolf has been a pain ever since it was created," Annabeth said glaring at Shadow.

"That's not my fault, y'all suggested it." "And now we're starting to regret it," Luke said. "I can't wait any longer, I'll tell you what I discovered along with the Council." I walked into the kitchen. "Shouldn't we wait for the successors?" "Vivian will fill them in." "Does she know?" "No," Annabeth rolled her eyes.

Our kitchen is pretty big. I brought May, my housemaid from when I lived in the House of Chaos over to my house. Luke and the other immortal campers can stay in either Chaos' house or mine. Usually, they'll stay in the House of Chaos since the Rangers stay with me. Plus we eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner together.

So you can see why our kitchen is pretty big.

"Breakfast?" They shrugged. "Why not?" I summoned breakfast. Eggs, waffles, bacon, sausage, and other breakfast meals appeared on the table. "Leo, please don't eat all the bacon up again," I said. "You can summon more." "Yes, but I don't like doing it nonstop. It gets quite irritating. Plus Rayner and Lucillius will throw a fit." He nodded as everyone else sat down and started to eat.

"Not hungry Percy?" I shook my head. "I ate my breakfast on earth Piper. But I will take some blue pancakes." Everyone rolled their eyes as I summoned me some blue pancakes. "I'll always have room for blue food. Not nearly as good as being made, but close enough." After about ten minutes of small talk with everyone, the successors arrived.

"I know you're mad about Crypt and Shadow," I said when I saw their glares. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again, trust me. I don't need the Council angry at me." I gestured to the table. "Feel free to breakfast." Lucilius and Rayner's glares disappeared. "Gladly." I smiled as they got situated while Vivian sat beside me. "Hungry?" "Yes," I handed her a plate of breakfast.

She raised an eyebrow. "What's gotten into you?" "Nothing," I said. "Only the best for my queen." She smiled and kissed my cheek. "So, before Percy and Vivian start lip locking," Anthony said. "What'd you find out with the Council?"

I explained to them what I discovered with the Council. "Well, that is certainly not what I expected to hear." Rayner said as Rosa spoke. "Wormholes?" I nodded. "It does make sense." Everyone looked at Anthony. "The Rangers and Hunters were about half a day behind them. A day at the most. How do seven billion soldiers, more than half wounded disappear in the blink of an eye?" Annabeth spoke.

"But Percy, I thought wormholes were unpredictable and unstable?" "That's where another crazy theory comes into play." I gestured for Jordan to speak. "Yes, but after some research we learn there are three new substances that can help a portal be stabilized or do different things to a portal." "And what are these new substances?" Hannah questioned. "Dark matter, anti-matter, and exotic matter," everyone frowned. "Which if used can allow a person to enter a wormhole and come out safely." He looked at me.

I nodded. "We're family. There's no need to keep secrets." He nodded. "I spoke to Percy about these three new substances that appeared out of nowhere." "And what did you figure out?" Rosa questioned. "These are obviously domains, since they stretch all over the universe." "And all domains belong to an immortal." I said. Everyone nodded. "But the domains don't belong to any of the Olympians or minor gods." "You check with the primordials?" Me and Jordan nodded.

"We checked with every immortal Jason, we even checked with Void and Chaos." "And nothing?" He questioned. "Nothing Jason." "Do they belong to Percy?" Connor said. "You were there when I became a primordial Connor, these domains don't belong to me." I shook my head. "The domains are powerful, so they belong to a primordial." "But none of the primordials have any of these domains," Jordan said.

"Wait," Annabeth shook her head, as if trying to comprehend what she just heard. "Are you saying there are more primordials out there?" Everyone's eyes widened. Me and Jordan nodded. "But Chaos said she only created the primordials we know now and we know for sure it wasn't Void." "Then who created them?" We shrugged.

"That's the question we're trying to figure out Annabeth." I opened a mini map of the universe. "I stretched my senses, trying to find these primordials. I checked my domains nonstop, trying to sense a power surge but nothing. But," I zoomed in on planet Rogan. "I have felt power pulsing here. I felt it about two thousand years ago. At first, it was small so I figured it was one of us messing around since the planet is uninhabited. But these last few hundred years, I've felt it more often." "What did it feel like?" Vivian questioned.

"Old," I said. "Older than the primordials." Everyone looked at me surprised. "I decided to investigate." "And what'd you find?" I shuddered. "Some weird things," I said. "When I got there, I sensed the power all around me, but it seemed restrained, like it was being hidden, and it was trying to escape." "Weird indeed." "That's only the beginning Kane." I looked at all of them.

"I kept this to myself because I didn't want anyone to worry about me." I took a deep breath. "I explored the planet and didn't find out where the power was coming from. I realized it wasn't on the surface, but beneath me, far beneath me." Everyone stared at me surprised. "Did you find anything?" "Oh, I found something Rosa. I found a maze, a big one, definitely bigger than the labyrinth." Everyone's eyes widened.

"I explored and saw engravings on the walls. But the walls," I shook my head. "They were glowing all kind of colors, some I've seen and others I've never seen. Icy blue, and some other crazy colors. I noticed they formed a pattern. As I followed the patterns, I heard voices in my head." "Voices?" I nodded. "Yes Leo, voices, male and female. They were saying, 'father'," everyone frowned. "They said 'I've returned after millennium', as I followed the patterns, the voices got louder and more... _excited."_ "Are you okay?" Vivian questioned, grabbing my hand.

I nodded. "I found a sort of champer," I said. "I saw sixteen body like coffins, forming a U formation. Everything, the engravings, the glow, the colors, the voices, it was all coming _from_ the coffins." Everyone stared at me shocked.

"Then, it all died out, like the energy got snuffed out. I thought it was over till I felt one of my domains go crazy." "Which one?" I looked at Vivian. "Order's." Everyone's eyes widened. "I tried to get it under control, but I couldn't. I felt my energy being drained, I realized, with a sudden horror, those coffins were using my domain, Order, to revive themselves. But," I shook my head. "Two of the coffins weren't glowing like the rest, so I didn't know if they were destroyed or whatever is in them died." "What happened?" Annabeth questioned.

"I tried to force them out of my domain, but it didn't work." "It should've." Jordan said. "The only way someone can stay in your domain is if their-" "Connected to me." I finished.

"But before I flashed out, I brought the maze down. But something weird happened to me. Turn the lights out." "Uh, what?" " Do it Luke, I can light the whole room up." They turned the lights out. "Can you see?" I got a chorus of yes's and no's. "Minus all those associated with darkness." I got a chorus of no's. "Alright, watch." I closed my eyes and focused on Order's domain and felt that same freaky feeling.

Everyone gasped. "Percy," I heard Vivian say. "Open your eyes." I opened my eyes and saw, even though the lights were out, everyone's shocked expression. "This happens," I said looking at my glowing body. "Whenever I focus on Order's domain, I start to glow crazy colors, the very same colors I saw on the wall." The glow disappeared and I willed the lights back on.

"I've never seen or heard of anything like this. And in all honesty, it scared me. I haven't been back and I'm not very keen on going back." "I don't blame you," Rayner said. "At least you're okay." I raised an eyebrow. "Sort of." "Did you tell the Council?" I shook my head. "Not yet Anthony." "Well, I'm glad you're safe," Annabeth said while everyone nodded.

"But whatever I found isn't gone," I said. "I felt a connection to those coffins, and they aren't destroyed." "Alright," Anthony said. "Let's leave this creepy topic alone for now and focus on what we had this meeting for in the first place." Everyone nodded as I spoke.

"So," Vivian squeezed my hand. "Back to how Order's men escaped." "Right," I said. "Athena believes Order escaped the Void not long after his defeat against Chaos. She thinks he somehow had access to wormholes and used one to escape. In fear of getting caught by Chaos, he left this universe and entered a whole different place and started to creat his own planets, stars, galaxies. His own universe." Everyone froze and looked at me.

"And you think Order's men are...in his universe?" Hunter questioned. "Where else could they be, Hunter? We've searched every piece of this universe and found nothing." "But Perce," Jason said. "They can't be. If everything you said is true, how did he have enough power to even create a star? Once someone is imprisoned in the Void, it seals around them, draining their power and crushing them but still keeps them alive." Everyone nodded, but I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know Jason, but this is the closest thing we have on them after fifteen thousand years of searching. It's all that we got. We'll just have to stick." He nodded, showing he understood. "Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said. "Yes, Wise Girl?" Even though we aren't together anymore, we still call each other the same nicknames.

"You said Order is Chaos's older brother, right?" I nodded. "Do you think he let Chaos win just so he could escape? He let her think she won and used the wormhole within the Void to escape? Saved his energy and built his own universe?" We exchanged glances.

"You may be right Annabeth." I said opening a mini map of the universe. "But he would have to use it in an instant, before the Void starts draining his energy." She nodded. "But why wait for Chaos to create a army?" Vivian questioned. "Why not attack when her children are asleep and she is focused on peace? Why attack when we are at our strongest?" I zoomed in on No Man's Land.

"And why attack when Percy was made king and stronger than Chaos? Why doesn't he attack when there were no successors, no Rangers?" Rayner said. "Maybe he was creating something," Katie said. "Maybe he didn't attack because he was waiting, waiting for something bigger than him _and_ us?" "Percy," I looked at my brother, Tyler.

"Yes Tyler?" He fidgeted with his fingers nervously. "What if it was all a test?" Everyone looked at him confused. "Test?" Raven questioned. He nodded. "The war fifteen thousand years ago. What if it was a test? All those wars with the Rangers? If he really did create another universe to get away from Chaos, he obviously has no idea what's been happening in this universe. So, he starts war, to see who inteferes." "What are you saying, Tyler?" Luke questioned.

"Order wants to know what Chaos has been doing ever since his so called ' _defeat'._ So, he uses a man like Theron to start wars. Order figures out three things. Chaos created a army, the primordials have successors to lead the Primordial Army, and Rangers. A mysterious, yet deadly fighting force. Who's the biggest threat?" "Rangers," Luke said confused.

Tyler nodded. "Usually, a normal person would take out the biggest threat, but not Order." Tyler shook his head, "Because to Order, it's a test. He was observing the Rangers. Their skills, stamina, everything. He wants to see what makes Rangers tick." We looked around, Tyler might be right. "Then he moves to the successors, he wants to see what makes successors tick. Order is a person who thinks everything is a test." He looked at all of us.

"Do you see what I mean?" Slowly, we all nodded. "Continue Tyler," I said. "Order is like a mad scientist. And what do mad scientists like to do?" "Run tests," Travis said. "Exactly. Order was in his own universe since the beginning. Can you _imagine_ how many tests he ran?" We shook our heads. "Thousands, if not _millions_ of tests. I looked over files on Order's men." We stared at him shocked.

"There were over eight billion files," Tyler rubbed his head. "Cassandra left the house and stayed with her mom because I had files the size of mountains everywhere," he laughed before speaking again. "Each fighter had a little sign by their names. Each were tested on. They all had different abilities. Some matched the successors, some even matched immortals. Order tested on over fifteen billion soldiers. But, there's was something that shocked me." "What Tyler?" I questioned.

He looked down. "Tyler," I reached over and put my hand on his shoulder. "What was it?" He clenched his fists. "Do you remember those monsters you fought in Greece?" I nodded, confused. He looked up and I saw tears. "Hey, what's wrong?" I stood up and wrapped my arms around him. "They weren't monsters." We looked at him shocked and confused.

"Tyler," I said. "What are you talking about?" He wiped the tears away. "Sit down and I'll tell you." I don't know what got into Tyler. I knew he studied the war with Order, but I never knew he studied it this much. I sat down and looked at him worriedly. No one said anything as Tyler composed himself and spoke. "I went back to earth and saw the body was still there, fresh, but still headless. I brought it back and ran tests, Percy, the results were human." Our eyes widened.

"I didn't believe it when I saw it. I searched through the files and found what I was searching for. A mortal, Edward Black, thirty-five. Fought in World War II, but vanished the day he returned home. People thought it was aliens, but it was Order. He was a good man. Had a clean record, had a wife and a newborn baby on the way. Order ran tests on him and turned him into a monster that feasts on human flesh. Every single monster was human, all with the same background." He looked at his hands.

"I also ran over the strategies they ran. But," he shook his head "They had no strategy. They were just trying to overrun you. Plus, these soldiers, they weren't even immortal. They were all injected with the same serum. It slowed the bodies aging process. In six hundred years, they would age six years." We looked at each other.

"Tyler," Annabeth said softly. "What made you study like this? Is this why you never eat with us?" He nodded. "I had a vision from the Fates. It showed everyone fighting, but you were losing. It was Order's men, but they weren't human. They were mutants, monsters. The Fates said this is what you will face. They won't leave that universe Percy, they want you to come to them." He shook his head furiously.

"They're horrible Percy," his voice cracked. "They whipped each other, starved each other. I watched as their skin rotted, their teeth became fangs, their nails become claws. During all this, they laughed. The laugh of a mad man. Their insane. You can't fight them. They're almost invincible. Your weapons won't pierce their skin." He looked at us, his sea green eyes were dull, they almost looked haunted.

"Promise me," he said. "You won't go over there blind. Figure out what you're fighting. Make weapons that will pierce their skin. I know I can't stop you, but I will help you. I've resolved to peace and being a doctor." He stood up and headed to the door. I went to stop him, but Anthony beat me to it. "Where are you going?" "I have to do my research." "You've done more than enough," Luke said.

He shook his head. "No, I have to research a serum that strengthens the body and focuses on aggression," he said as Anthony guided him to me. "We'll handle that," Rosa said. "You need to rest." "Anthony, can you take Tyler upstairs?" Anthony nodded. "You can sleep in my bed. I'll send someone to get Cassandra." As Anthony guided Tyler up the stairs, he stopped and turned toward me.

"Percy, that universe," he shook his head. "It's different. There's something about that universe. You _have_ to be careful over there." He looked at everyone else. "All of you." We nodded as he and Anthony walked upstairs. "I'm going to kill them." "Percy," Jason said. "Don't do something stupid." "Stupid?" I looked at him.

"Stupid? My brother has wasted fifteen thousand years of his life studying something that we looked over hundreds of times. And to top it off, he gets visions from the Fates, he sees people turn themselves into monsters on their own will. People that go insane. We're lucky he's sane. He's never seen anything like that, and you're telling me not to do something _stupid_?" "I agree with Percy," Luke said.

"Tyler's never seen the horrors this universe has. Yet, he sees something even more crueler than this universe?" Luke shook his head. "It ain't right. How come the old hags didn't let one of us see it? Do they enjoy scarring kids for life? Why choose Tyler?" "Luke's right," Annabeth said. "Why Tyler? Does he know how Order's men got away?" I spoke.

"There's only one way to find out." Everyone looked at me. "We need to go and get those files from Tyler's house." Everyone's eyes widened.

"All eight billion of them."

 **Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Feel free to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, I'm back with another chapter! Hope you enjoy and feel free to review!**

 **Percy POV**

Breakfast was quiet after that. Leo and the Stolls tried to release some tension by telling some jokes that made no sense. Anthony came back downstairs about ten minutes later. "Is he asleep?" I questioned once he sat down beside Raven. "Fell asleep the minute his head hit the pillow. I don't think he's had a decent sleep in a long time." I nodded.

"So what are we doing?" "We're getting those files," I said. "All eight billion of them." He stopped eating his breakfast. "Tyler knows something," Annabeth said. "That much is obvious." "But the question is what?" I said closing the map of the universe. "Whatever it is, Tyler is either scared to tell us, or he's keeping it a secret for a reason." Luke sighed.

"We might as well go over there and grab those files, it should take a few hours. Three hours at the most."

 **Eight hours later**

 **Percy POV**

"You were saying, Luke?" "Silena, shut up." I looked around, seeing crates filled to the top with files. "How did Tyler manage to find all of these?" Cameron questioned, raising a couple files up. "Who knows Cameron?" Rosa said, "Maybe we should ask him." "No," I shook my head. "This is our mistake. We should've looked over these when we had the chance." "You can't really blame us," Kane said.

"We were trying to find out how Order's men vanished." "Well, we know now," Hunter said. "They're in another universe." "Hunter, take this serious," Preston said. "What Tyler said could be true." "Use your 'lie detector' from Apollo and see if he's lying or telling the truth." "Hunter," she looked at me.

"Please stop." She rolled her eyes and continued looking through the files. "Do you think it's all true?" Everyone looked at Annabeth. "What Tyler said about Order's men turning themselves into monsters? Becoming immune." "No one said they were immune Annabeth," Luke said. "In a way, they are," Leo said.

"Tyler makes them sound like gods." "Leo," Piper said. "We _are_ gods." "In this universe Beauty Queen. But what are we in that universe? Are we still gods?" "No one can take away immortality." "Save for Percy." Leo tossed his head in my direction. "Tyler said Order ran millions of tests. What if he figured out a way to take immortality away? I don't know about you, but I don't want to face Order's mutants without immortality," he said.

"Leo, surprisingly has a point," Annabeth said. "What are we in that universe? Tyler said they won't leave, so that means they have a advantage over us in that universe." "What do you think Percy?" Annabeth said as everyone looked at me. "It's a lot to process," I said. "Got a point there," Jason said.

"For fifteen thousand years, we haven't had a single clue on where they went. Then we figure all this out. Unknown primordials, creepy coffins that speak, Order's universe, and now we hear that Order ran tests on his own soldiers, turning them into monsters. I think we found all the puzzles pieces. Now we just need to piece them together and we'll have our answer." Everyone nodded.

"Anything else?" Raven questioned, "Yes, there are a few things that I will share." He gestured for me to continue. "We'll have to figure out a way to get into that universe." Everyone looked at me surprised. "We have to see what's so special about that universe, and why won't they leave." "Basically, you're saying we have to go into this universe and explore without getting caught?" I nodded.

"Yes Anthony, that's exactly what I'm saying. But we have to take baby steps," I said. "I think these primordials know something about this universe. Remember those coffins I told you about?" Everyone nodded. "I think those coffins are primordials, but not just any primordials, the children of Order." Everyone's eyes widened.

"Percy," Travis laughed nervously. "Maybe you should rest with Tyler." I shook my head. "Think about it guys. Order and Chaos in the beginning of time, Order creates primordials and puts them to sleep. He and Chaos fight for the universe. He lets Chaos win and she imprisons him in the Void, where he uses a wormhole to escape." "But where did he get the wormhole?" Zoe questioned.

"His children," I said. "With Order being the oldest, his children are more powerful than Chaos's children. While Chaos's children being the personifications of night, day, etc. Order's children are the personifications of the universe. Like asteroids, it's a domain, it belongs to one of Order's childen. We have sixteen primordials. Asteroids, supernovas, gravity, space, dark-matter, anti-matter, exotic-matter, wormholes. Their all domains." Everyone stared at me in shock and disbelief.

"I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. If I can wake them up-" "Wait, hold up." Annabeth put her hands up. "You're actually going to wake them up?" I nodded. "You don't know what they'll do," Silena said. "They'll probably attack you as soon as you revive them." "That's why their coming along." I pointed at the Rangers.

"Wait, what?" Anthony said. "They think I'm Order," I said. "They aren't going to attack me. Plus two of the coffins weren't glowing like the rest. Think you know which ones?" Vivian gasped. "Wormholes and exotic matter." I smiled. "Being asleep for so long probably made them weak. Order's men found them and used their domains to escape." "But Order is sneaky," Rayner said. "His children are most likely the same." "Exactly," I said. "Which means their forcing them." "And you're sure about this?" Rayner questioned.

"I'm positive Rayner, and I think that's why I was drawn to planet Rogan." "Because in a way," Annabeth said. "Since you're Order, you're the father. Sort of." I nodded. "The primordials are loyal to Chaos," I said. "If these are children of Order-" "Then they'll be loyal to you," Rosa finished. "Which means we can figure out a way to get into that universe." "Dang Percy," Leo said grinning.

"Can't believe you would cheat on your wife." Shadows wrapped around Leo and slammed him into the ground. I turned toward Vivian. "Was that necessary?" She shrugged. "I believe it was." I smiled and interlaced my fingers with hers. "So Percy," Preston said. "What do you got in mind?" I smirked.

"Well, first we need to explain this to Chaos and the primordials."

 **One month later**

 **Percy POV**

"I still can't believe Tyler went through all these files," Rayner said shaking his head. "At least we know what they look like," Hannah said holding up a drawing. "Seven foot tall, rotten flesh, claws, fangs, and bloodshot eyes." "These are pictures, Hannah," Rosa said. "What makes you think these are actually what they look like?" "Because Rosa," she looked at me.

"Tyler wouldn't lie. Plus he probably didn't expect us to find any of it." "Percy's right," Annabeth said. "After the war with Order, Tyler said he didn't like killing. He resolved to peace. Became a peacekeeper, our only peacekeeper and worked as a doctor within the Primordial Army. A very good healer." "I know I said I didn't like him killing, but I would've felt better if he was by my side. Because this," I gestured to the files. "It's like he's devoted himself to it." Everyone nodded.

"Did you tell the Council about the children of Order?" I nodded. "Yes Vivian, I did." "And?" "They were rather mad about it." "Did you expect them to process it calmly?" "Of course not Annabeth," I said. "But what I didn't expect was for Tartarus to accuse me." Everyone looked at me shocked. "Tartarus said I knew about this since the beginning and didn't tell anyone." "You sort of did," Luke said.

I glared at him. "You know what I mean Luke, I didn't know what I found. All I know is I found something and it scared me." "And if it scares you, then we need to be careful," Nico said.

"Indeed." Rayner frowned. "Something wrong Rayner?" Hannah questioned. "I just noticed something." "And what's that?" He handed me a file. "This soldier," he said pointing at the file. "Was injected with that serum that slows down the aging process, but also something called 'Genesis'." Me and the Rangers froze. "I looked through files and didn't find anything on Genesis." The Rangers all looked at me except for Jason and Kyle.

"What about it?" Kane questioned. "Well, I looked at the file and saw that Genesis is a self-assembling, self-replicating nanotechnology, created to accelerate or improve the human body. Genesis has the ability to create anything a civilization or army would need." Everyone stared at him shocked.

My body felt numb. The memories coming back. "Listen to this." I could barely hear Rayner. His voice sounded faint. "It's a report on Genesis. They tested it on someone, but it doesn't say." "Read it Rayner." I heard Rosa say. "Percy?" My world started to spin. I felt dizzy. "Percy?" The voice sounded worried. "Go get some water." I fell back onto the couch.

"You're burning up." I felt hands on my chest, trying to undo my armor. My eyes snapped open. Everything became sharper, I felt powerful. In a blur, I had Vivian's hands in mine. "Don't." My voice sounded like mine, but yet again, it didn't. "Percy," Annabeth said slowly. "Your face is red. You look like your burning up from the inside." I shook my head furiously and sat up.

"I'm fine." I pressed my hands against my chest, feeling the burning sensation in my chest spread to the rest of my body. "I'm immortal," I said. "Immortals don't get sick." "Yeah," Vivian said. "But you look sick. Like you have a virus." _You have no idea._ I laughed nervously. "What? That's crazy." I looked at Rayner. "Read the report." "Uh, maybe we should wait-" "Read it." All heads turned to the Rangers.

"Anthony," Luke said. "Are you okay?" He nodded quickly. "Y'all don't look good either," Annabeth said. "Especially you." She pointed at the elder Rangers. "Are you sweating or crying?" Raven laughed. But his laugh almost sounded sinister, not Raven's usual laugh. Apparently everyone noticed. "Travis, go get Camille and the others." Travis nodded and got ready to flash out.

"Travis, don't you dare!" He froze. "Travis, go get them," Vivian said, looking at me. "Travis, don't you dare," I said. "I'm your king." "And I'm your queen." Travis was looking between me and Vivian like a tennis match. "Travis, would you rather face my wrath or Percy's?" Travis looked at me apologetically. "Sorry Percy." "Travis!" He disappeared in a flash.

In a blur, I was beside Anthony. "What's going on?" He hissed fiercely. "We have to figure out a cure," Raven whispered, clutching his stomach. "We're running out of time." "Are you guys okay?" Jason reached out to touch us, but I shadow traveled him and Kyle away from us. "We're fine Jason," Preston forced a smile as a silver flash appeared in the living room.

"Artemis," I said. "How'd your hunt go?" "Percy," Thalia said confused. "What's going on?" "Nothing," Anthony said quickly. "Nothing at all." "Well that means something is wrong," Camille said. "Are you okay?" Artemis noticed all the papers. "What is all of this?" Vivian explained to Artemis everything we found out. "Children of Order," she said.

"And you think Percy can control them?" "Hopefully," Zoe said. "Here," Luke said. "Me and the Stolls got cups of water-" In mere seconds, over a hundred cups of water were gone. Everyone stared at us shocked. "Uh," Luke pointed to the kitchen. "I-I'll go grab some more. Chris, I'll need your help." "Hurry," I said. "Bring jugs of water." I gripped my head.

"Percy," Vivian said. "Are you okay?" I nodded shakily. "Are you and the Rangers hiding something?" I snapped my head up to look at her. "Why would we do that?" "Percy," I felt her hand grab mine. The burning sensation dulled. I relaxed. "Are you and the Rangers sick? Did something happen to you?" I started to shake.

"Yes," I whispered. Everyone looked at us worried. "Is it all of you?" We shook our heads. "It was," Anthony said quietly. "Now it's just us," he gestured to the elder Rangers. "Those who survived all the wars?" We nodded. "What is it?" I looked at the file in Rayner's hand. Vivian noticed and took the file from Rayner. "What is it?" She questioned, "Is it this 'Genesis'?" We nodded.

"What did it do to you?" "It made us what we are now," Raven said looking down. "What do you mean?" Vivian questioned. "We wanted to help," Preston said quietly, looking at his hands. "But we made things worst." "What are you talking about?" Lucilius said. "You made the universe a better place." Everyone nodded but we shook our heads.

"Killing doesn't make a place better," Hunter said. "It never has." "Percy," I looked at Vivian. Her midnight blue eyes were filled with worry. "We want to help, but you have to tell us what happened." I looked at the other Rangers, then back at Vivian. I took a shuddering breath and spoke.

"You can't help."

A flash of lightning struck the ground, revealing Ouranos. "Chaos called a council meeting," he said. "It's to talk about your new...erm... _discovery_." Vivian nodded. "We'll be there," she said. "Can you give us a minute?" He nodded. "Alone." "Oh, yeah," he said awkwardly before vanishing in a flash of lightning. "Percy," Vivian said softly.

"What do you mean we can't help?" "Because if you try, you'll get sick. I can't have that happening. This is something we must do alone." "But why?" I looked away.

"Because it's our fault their dead. It's our fault we're the things we are now."

 **Vivian POV**

Percy and the Rangers headed upstairs to our room. We tried to follow but Percy must've put a barrier around the room. "Well, this is great," Lucilius said. "Lucilius, this isn't the time for any of your jokes." "Rosa, don't treat me like I'm stupid." "Both of you shut up!" I snapped. "Percy and the others are sick and you're here arguing." "Vivian," Rayner slowly put his hand on my shoulder.

"We'll figure this out. Don't worry." "I know, it's just-" He nodded. "Should we tell the Council?" "We'll have to Hannah," I said. "We don't have a choice." Everyone flashed out to the throne room but I stayed, looking up the stairs where I know Percy and the Rangers are. Suffering, I don't know.

I headed to the stair but stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw sea green eyes looking at me. "Percy," I breathed. I was about to hug him but he shook his head. "I'm a peacekeeper milady, not a king." "Tyler," I blushed in embarrassment. He smiled. "You thought I was Percy?" I nodded sheepishly.

"It's okay milady, you aren't the first to think I was Percy." I raised an eyebrow. "Who's the first?" "Theseus." I laughed. "Are you heading to the throne room?" I nodded. "Chaos called a council meeting." "Mind if I walk with you?" "Of course." We exited the house. "I see you found out about Genesis." I stared at him surprised.

"Yes," I said slowly. "How did you find out about it before we did?" He looked at me. "The Fates." My eyes widened. "I saw everything. How they found it, what they went through, and how it changed them." "Tell me," I said. "Please," he shook his head. "I'm sorry milady, but it isn't my place." "Then why were you shown it if you aren't going to do anything?" His eyes hardened.

"What do you think I have been doing for the last fifteen thousand years?" He demanded. "Studying for nothing? I have been trying to find a cure for them, but it isn't my place to tell you. It is theirs. They must face their biggest fear and conquer it." "Fear," I said surprised. "Their scared?" He nodded. "What happened was horrible. They fought their hardest, gave it everything, but still lost in the end." "What did they lose?" "Much," he said.

"They lost family. Brothers and sisters that they looked up to. They lost all feelings for love, happiness, joy. It focused on their anger and sadness, and used that against them. Turning them into what they are now." "But why are they scared?" He ran a hand through his hair. "Because they know they'll have to face the very people they failed to save, the people who told them it wasn't a good idea. And it will be the hardest fight of their lives." We stopped in front of the throne room.

"You must not push this topic. Tell everyone else they can't push it. It is a very emotional topic for the Rangers and your husband, especially your husband. Keep faith in them, they will tell you, in time." "Do you know when?" "They are running out of time. I'd say, five years, maybe six." I stared at him shocked. "The years will fly by milady. Especially with a new family member coming in seven months." He smirked at me.

"How did-" "I know a pregnant woman when I see one." He tossed his head to the throne room doors. "Best you get in there." "Shouldn't you be coming?" He shook his head. "Me and Cassandra are going out for dinner." He turned to walk away but I stopped him. "When did all this happen?" I questioned, "It was before Jason and their first war. When did this happen?" He looked around.

He leaned closer and spoke. "The Rangers tried to work in the shadows, be saviors without anyone knowing who they are. That's part of the reason they wear hoods. The other reason," he shrugged. "I'll let them tell you. But this was before anything. The wars, killing, even Order's tests." I looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" His expression was pained.

"Order never ran his tests on live subjects till _after_ Genesis was tested and proved successful." My eyes widened. I realized what he meant, or better yet, _who_ he was referring to. "No," I whispered, shaking my head. He nodded.

"Order led the Rangers into a trap. He tested Genesis on the Rangers when they went on their very first mission."

Linebreak

I looked at Chaos. "And their...sick?" I nodded. "This Genesis," Rayner held up the file. "Did something to them. They said it infected them, it made them the people they are now." "But they look fine," Poseidon said. "Looks can be deceiving," Rosa said. "For nearly three hundred years, we thought they were fine." "Only for us to discover they were suffering mentally and emotionally." Rayner finished.

"Whatever this stuff is," I said. "It scares them." "Hold up," Apollo put his hands up. "There's something that actually scares the Rangers?" "Yes Apollo," Artemis said annoyed. "And if it scares them, then we should certainly be worried." A grin appeared on his face. "Of course, but this is perfect blackmail against the Rangers." Everyone stared at him in disbelief, save for Hermes and Ares, who were nodding.

"Are you kidding me!?" I screamed. I jumped out of my throne, determined to kill the son god. "Alright," Erebus shadow traveled out of his throne and grabbed me right before I reached Apollo. "Let go of me!" I reached out to grab Apollo's neck but he flashed away and appeared beside Hermes. "Let go of me Erebus." I struggled furiously till I stopped and sighed. I knew Erebus. He wasn't going to let go.

"You going to stop trying to kill Apollo?" I nodded. "Swear." I cursed but did as he told. Satisfied, he released me. "Vivian, dear, Chaos said. "Can you head back to your throne and continue telling us about this Genesis please?" I nodded and shadow traveled back to my throne. "Apollo, this is no time for your games. Whatever this stuff is, it cannot be ignored."

Apollo nodded. "Yes Lady Chaos," he turned to me with a guilty expression. "Sorry Vivian, I shouldn't have said that." "It's fine Apollo," I said. "Hey Vivian," Rayner said. "What is it Rayner?" "I still haven't read the file. Do you want me to." "I nodded quickly. "Read it." He nodded and opened the file.

"What file?" Erebus said confused as Rayner spoke. "Found it," he cleared his throat and spoke. "The test results on Genesis were far better than we expected," he said. "Test subjects are now fully injected with Genesis. Under a day, improvements have already shown on. Bones have become stronger, stamina increased tenfold. Features more defined. Test subjects are able to sustain two, if not, three times the pain than that of a regular person." He stopped and looked at us.

"Continue Rayner," I said. He nodded and continued. "Test subjects have also been able to survive in harsh environments without the proper clothing. Subjects have been able to adapt to any weapon or skill with relative ease. But, have shown a gradual increase in anger, hate, and other negative emotions. Tests on Genesis have been proven successful. Test subjects will be exterminated within a hundred year time span." He closed the file and looked at us.

"And that's Genesis." "But that's good right?" Ares said. "No Ares," Athena said annoyed. "Why would it be good if the Rangers are scared of it?" "Ares is right," Zeus said. "It sounds like it helps them more than it does try to make them sick." "Think everyone," Void said.

"If it was good, why would they keep it to themselves?" "Because they didn't want anyone else to have those awesome powers." Artemis smacked Apollo in the back of the head. "Because they wanted to keep everyone else safe from it." Hera said. "Exactly Hera," Void said nodding his head.

"This stuff is obviously dangerous, even though it sounds how Apollo puts it, ' _awesome'_." "Void's right," Chaos said. "We have to find out what makes this stuff dangerous and how to help the Rangers." "Then let's ask them when they get here." Tyler's words rang in my ears. "No Aether," everyone looked at me surprised.

"Uh, don't you want to help the Rangers, Vivian?" Rosa questioned. "Especially your husband?" "Of course," I said. "More than anything. But this is probably a very personal topic to them. Let's give it time. Let them tell us." "That's not going to happen," Apollo said.

"It might," Artemis said. "They didn't even argue when when Vivian questioned them. They know we know about this stuff." "Plus they were very emotional," Lucilius said. "Something we hardly see them do. But something has been bugging me." "And what's that," Hannah questioned.

"They looked tired, as if they're fighting a battle they know they cannot win. But," he looked at us. "It sounds like this stuff is almost alive. Like they tried to fight, but lost." "What are you trying to say Lucilius?" I questioned.

"Every time the Rangers lost, their numbers dropped. This was something they lost." He looked at me. "We've always wondered why they still work. They have their family, but what if they don't? What if there's more Rangers? Rangers that they never mentioned because it's associated to this Genesis." Chaos put her head in her hands.

"How many Rangers are there?" Aether said throwing his hands up in the air. "First, we thought there were fifty, then we found out there were a hundred and seventy five. Now you're saying there's more?" "Two hundred," Poseidon said. "Maybe there's two hundred." Lucilius nodded.

"So let's say there's two hundred Rangers. Twenty five Rangers sacrifice their lives to contain Genesis. The remaining Rangers live. Whenever a Ranger dies, Genesis dies along with them. So, nearly three hundred years later, 3/4 of the Ranger Corps are gone. Genesis still lives within the eldest and most skilled. Percy, Anthony, Raven, Kane, Preston, and so forth." "Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered.

"If this stuff defeated the Rangers, how long do you think we'll last?" "Not long," Apollo said. He nodded and continued. "Rayner said this Genesis focuses on anger and hate, which actually explains a lot of things." "Like what?" Lucilius sighed at the question Hermes asked.

"The memories," Chaos said. "The brutality they showed was horrible. It was like they weren't even themselves." "Exactly," he said. "But we actually have to see what happened to understand what's actually wrong." Everyone nodded as a portal appeared in the middle of the throne room.

"Everyone act natural," Chaos said as Percy walked out with the Rangers but most of them were gone. "Before you ask," Percy said sitting on his throne while the Rangers stood around him. "I have most of the Rangers out in the universe. Sorry if we kept you waiting." "It's fine Percy," I said squeezing his hand.

"Why Perce?" Aether questioned. "Keep planets under control, stopping any upcoming wars, and stopping a group of explorers from discovering the tomb-" He stopped himself. "Tomb?" Poseidon questioned.

"What tomb?" Percy waved it off. "Nothing of importance dad." "You sure? It must be important if you sent Rangers-" "It's nothing of importance Poseidon! Quit asking!" At first, I wasn't sure if I was hearing things, but now I heard it clearly.

Percy, like Raven, didn't sound like himself. Everyone stared at Percy shocked. Percy closed his eyes while I shook my head, silently telling Poseidon not to push it. He nodded as Percy opened his eyes and sighed, looking at Poseidon apologetically.

"I'm sorry father. I don't know what happened." "It's fine son," Poseidon said. "I had no right to push it. You already have enough on your hands." Percy smiled at him. "Now, as you know. Me and the Rangers decided to investigate Planet Rogan."

Everyone stared at him confused. "What?" Percy frowned. "Remember mother," he said slowly. "Creepy coffins, large maze, primordial children of Order." Chaos nodded, as if just remembering. "Right," she said. "The children of Order." Percy narrowed his eyes. "What did you talk about while we were gone?" "Just regular stuff," Apollo said.

Percy shook his head. "Usually whenever I get here, there's always a argument between someone. You've all been awfully quiet, especially you Aether." Percy eyed all of us suspiciously. "Is it a good idea for you to go to Rogan? I questioned, hoping to distract him and to convince him _not_ to go to Rogan. "If you want Order's men to continue turning themselves into mutants, then fine," he shrugged his shoulders.

"We'll stay." "You know what I mean Percy," I said annoyed. "Yes Vivian, we have to." He said nodding his head. "These primordials can help us." "And we can't?" "Ananke don't start," Percy said sternly. "I already know I'll have to separate you and them. When I bring them here, please don't start any arguments. Keep all insults to yourselves." The primordials nodded, reluctantly.

"Oh, before you leave Percy." Jordan flashed out, much to everyone's confusion. "Thesis," Percy said confused. "What was all that about? Thesis shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine." Jordan reappeared a few minutes later. "Put this on." He handed Percy what looks like a contact.

"Jordan," Percy held it up. "Why did you give me a contact?" "It isn't a contact Percy," Jordan said annoyed. "Just put it on." Percy shrugged and put it on. "It isn't really a contact," Jordan said typing on a tablet. "It it looks like a contact, but it's actually a one way window. Whatever you see, we see." A Iris message popped up, but we could see whatever Percy saw, and that was Jordan.

"That's cool," Hermes said while Jordan handed the other Rangers one. "That way, Iris and Chaos don't have to waste their energy." We saw every Rangers point of view on the Iris message. "That's very impressive Jordan," Percy said smiling. "Thanks Percy." Percy turned toward me.

"I'll stay safe." "Please do." I hugged him tightly, breathing in his intoxicating sea smell. "Sniff your husband later Vivian," Raven said. "We best get there fast. Just in case Order's men/mutants get there." I released Percy, glaring at Raven. "See you all soon." With that, they all vanished in a flash of light.

 **Percy POV**

We appeared on Planet Rogan, surveying the desert terrain. "Percy," I jumped. "Whose there?" "Did you hear that? We nodded. "I did Jason," I said looking around. "Relax Percy," I heard. "It's me Jordan." I relaxed, as did the Rangers.

"How are you speaking to me?" "These cameras work just like Iris messages," he said. "Just think of it as a upgraded version of a Iris message." I nodded. "So Percy," Anthony said pulling out his hunting knife. "Where's this maze at?" "Like I said Anthony. It's beneath us." I stomped my foot.

Cracks started to appear around us. Raven realized what I was doing. "Really?" I grinned at him as the ground around us collapsed, sending us through the floor. "Are you serious?" Anthony yelled as me and Jason used the winds to slow everyone down.

Once we reached a good height, me and Jason let control of the winds. Everyone landed on the ground safely, save for Anthony and Kane, who landed on their butts.  
"You're a ass," Kane muttered standing up. "I agree." Anthony said before looking up and gasping, everyone else had the same reaction. "Welcome to my awesome and scary discover." Kyle put his hands over his mouth and yelled. "Hello!" His voice echoed down the corridors for what seemed like an eternity before it finally died away.

"Way to go everyone," Rosa said. "Just let them know you're coming. Why don't you use drums and bang them down the hallways as you go?" "It's fine Rosa," I said looking around. "Like I said guys," I said looking around the maze, which looked perfectly fine. "The maze is fine, like I didn't even try to bring it down. "It's so dark in here," Jason said squinting his eyes. "How'd you even see in here?" "He's a primordial of darkness," Anthony said.

"He can see easily." "Let me make it easier for you to see, Jason." I put my hand on the wall. Immediately, the crazy colors appeared and started to light everything else up. "It's like a chain reaction," Hunter said. "Percy," Jordan said. "We're looking at you through Shane's camera and you're glowing, much brighter than you did before." I nodded.

They sense me," I said. "They're calling me." "Wait, hold up." Anthony put his hands up. "You can communicate with them?" I nodded. "And why didn't you tell us?" "Because Hemera, I knew your reaction would be like Tartarus' answer and I don't want to end up destroying half of the Council." I said looking at the walls.

"So," Preston said. "How do we find the coffins?" "Follow me." I walked through the maze, looking at all the vines that grew on the walls and some really old engravings that looked like wards. Sealing wards or not, I couldn't tell. We took a series of left and right turns, the Rangers behind me till Aether spoke. "Hey Percy, can you stop real quick and look at the walls?" I nodded and turned toward the walls. "What is it Aether?" "Well mother," he said. "If memory serves me correctly, those are sealing wards. Powerful ones." So they are sealing wards. "Since when do you know about sealing wards?" Erebus questioned.

"In the early primordial reign, I learned about sealing wards. Order must've placed hundreds of them around the maze/prison to ensure his children never escape _and_ to make sure we never find it." "Can they be broken?" "Yes, it'd be easier to find the main seals Percy. Destroy them, you destroy all those around the maze." I nodded.

"But-" "There's always a but," I said as he continued. "These seals drain their power, putting them to sleep. When you destroy the main seals, their power will return very quickly." "Which means they'll try to escape," Rayner said as we made a right. "Percy," Artemis said. "Are you _sure_ you'll be able to control them when it comes to the right time?" I sighed.

"I was positive I could till Aether mentioned this. I knew there were wards in the maze, but now that Aether said their strength will return quickly when I destroy the wards, now I'm slightly worried." "You could always come back," Vivian suggested. "We'll let them sleep." I shook my head. "They have the domains we need to get into that universe, we have to wake them up." "The domains we need are gone," I scowled.

"I know Lucilius. But they probably know something that we don't." "Key word," Phanes said. "Probably." "How about y'all sit back and watch the show while we do the dirty work?" "Gladly," Leo said. "You Rangers go and mess around with Order's children who will probably try to kill you." I made another right and stood in front of a set of throne room doors with the sign of Order on them.

A cool breeze swept through the corridors. "Father," a voice whispered. The Rangers jumped, pulling out their weapons. "Dude," Raven said. "Out of all the crazy things we've seen. This is number one." "You've returned." Aphrodite shivered. "That's so creepy." I pushed the throne room doors open. "Percy," Preston said slowly.

Like before, the sixteen coffins were in the U formation, all glowing different colors save for the two in the middle. "What's happening?" Everything died out, leaving us in total darkness, even the crazy colors disappeared. "Here we go," I said focusing on my domain Order, but this time, I also focused on my domain, Void. That way, I'll have unlimited energy. "Percy, the coffins." "I see Vivian," I said looking at the coffin on the far right, glowing a icy blue color.

One by one, each coffin started to glow, save for two that were in the middle. On cue, my domain started going crazy. "I found them Aether," I said. "There's fourteen wards. Each surrounding a coffin. Save for the two that aren't glowing." "Great, you do know how to break them right?" I nodded. "Good. Because I don't." I rolled my eyes and started to break through the first barrier.

After forty five minutes of tense silence, I couldn't take it anymore. "So anything new lately?" "Really Percy?" Luke said. "You just released fifteen out of sixteen of the original Order's children, and you want to talk?" "Well, the Rangers aren't very supportive." "Well sorry," Hunter said sarcastically. "We aren't trying to-" She was interrupted by a cracking sound.

I looked at the coffins and saw they were glowing, much brighter than I've ever seen. "Congratulations Percy," Tartarus said. "You just released the children of Order." A dark purple coffin started to crack more and more, as did the other coffins. "Everyone get behind me." For the first time in fifteen thousand years, the Rangers did something without arguing.

The coffins cracked more and more. I quickly put a barrier around us right before the coffins exploded. I slid back a few feet, but the barrier held. "You all okay?" "We're fine Void," I said releasing the barrier. "Here we go," Jason muttered.

The coffins were completely destroyed, but I was focused on the fourteen figures on their knees, steam coming off their bodies. "Children," I surprised myself and everyone else at the term I used. "Look at me." "Percy, what are you saying?" I gestured for Shane not to say anything. "Don't do anything," I whispered as they all looked up, revealing eyes that resembled the crazy colors that I've been glowing.

"Father," one with icy blue eyes said standing up. "After millennium, you've finally returned." I nodded. "Yes," I said as the rest stood up. I was surprised to see they were wearing regular clothes. "How are you wearing..." I gestured to their clothes. "Regular clothes?" A female primordial with icy blue eyes, much like the male said. I nodded, surprised at their language and the clothes.

"Yes," I said nodding. "If you would explain that to me?" The male primordial with icy blue eyes pointed at the destroyed coffins. "Those coffins sealed us in. Preventing us from escaping, but due to our domains, a piece of our essence escaped this prison and got into the universe." "To find me?" They nodded. "We sensed your presence and tried to get your attention," a female said. She had pale skin like Nyx but her eyes kind of surprised me. They looked like there was something exploding in them, almost like a supernova.

"Thankfully, it worked." They all seemed relaxed at my presence. I noticed the Rangers weren't behind me, so I took it they were hiding out in the shadows. _Good._ I thought. _Let's try and do this without fighting._ One of the females examined me closely. "Is something wrong sister?" The icy blue eyed male primordial questioned. "You've been giving father a weird look." She pointed at me. "There is something weird about him," I tensed slightly. "What are you talking about?" "I sense multiple presences on him." They all turned to me.

"Not only Order, but the presences of many minor gods and Olympians, but also..." Her eyes widened, before her features changed into a snarl. " _Chaos_." In a blur, they all had different weapons pointed at me. The Rangers reacted quickly, pulling out their bows. They turned toward them, as if just now realizing them. "Stop!" Everyone froze. "Before something bad happens," I said slowly. "Let me explain."

"Who are you?" The female primordial with the purple eyes demanded, pointing a wicked double edged sword that I would not want to be on the receiving end of at me. "You're not Order." "If I wasn't Order," I said. "Would I be able to set you free?" That knocked some sense into them, but not enough to lower their weapons. "A lot has happened," I said. "And a lot has changed."

"Like what?" She demanded. "There's two ways this can happen," I said. "We can talk peacefully, and I'll explain everything, or, we can fight and someone will get hurt." No one moved a inch. "On three," I said. "Everyone's going to drop their weapons." "Are you insane?!" I ignored Vivian and looked at the Rangers.

"Take off your quivers, have them in one hand while your hunting knifes are in the other." "Percy-" Jason went to protest, but I stopped him. "Do it Jason." I turned back to the primordials. "On three alright," I said holding up my bow and hunting knifes. "That way we're on mutual ground." They still watched me. _I hope this works._

I took a deep breath and spoke. "One," their weapons started to drop. "Two," I really hoped this works. "Three." I dropped my hunting knifes and bows, as did the Rangers. Thankfully, they dropped their weapons too. I sighed in relief, as did everyone else. "Explain," the male primordial with the icy blue eyes said. "Everything." I did as he asked.

I told them of my quests as a demigod, then, my life/job as a successor of Chaos, the war with evil Order, I told them about the Rangers, me becoming a primordial, everything.

"And that's how we're here now," I said. "Quite the hero aren't you?" He said. "Indeed," I said. "But I mean you no harm." "How do we know Chaos and her children won't attack us," purple eyed female primordial spat. "I'll deal with them," I said. "Unlike the original Order, he was going to use you. I won't." "You need to get into that universe," a primordial with black eyes said. But his eyes had a occasional white dot shoot past, almost like a shooting star.

"How do we know you won't use us and toss us away?" "Because I would never do that," I said. "Especially to my children." I looked into his black eyes and couldn't help myself. "Are those stars?" I questioned curiously. He seemed surprised at the question, but nodded. "I'm the Primordial of Stars," he said. "Stars?" Anthony questioned surprised. "I thought Chaos created stars?" He made a face. "Stars had to come from somewhere. Order created us and we received domains that would've gone to the children of Chaos." I understood what he meant.

"Nyx would've received that domain, right?" He nodded. "Since she is the night, it would've fit with her domain perfectly." "So do your domains connect to the children of Chaos?" He shook his head. "A few of ours, but not everyone. "Is there a Primordial of Constellations here?" A female stepped forward. She was young, probably eighteen, maybe nineteen. She had pale skin, wavy black hair, and a black dress with constellations on it.

"She looks just like Nyx," Aether said. "A little younger, but she seems nicer." "Aether, shut up. I'm nice." "The only time you were nice was when you were with Percy." "Stop," Chaos said. The girl stopped in front of me and bowed. "Father," I gestured for her to rise. "What's your name?" She frowned, as did the rest of them. "Name?" She questioned. "Order didn't give you a name, did he?" She slowly shook her head. "I do not recall," I went to speak till her eyes suddenly narrowed.

"What's wrong?" She didn't answer me, only stand there for a few seconds before shoving me backwards as a purple beam hit the spot I was in. She whirled on the purple eyed female primordial, whose hands were dripping with purple fire. Wait a minute, purple fire? I looked again, to make sure I wasn't seeing things. "What's your problem?" She demanded. "Are you trying to kill father?" She scoffed. "Father? Him?" She pointed at me.

"He killed father, made him fade. And you still wish to follow him, he follows _Chaos._ " "That means nothing," the icy blue eyed male primordial said. "We follow father, not Chaos. And if he is working with Chaos, then we can do the same thing." "How can we ensure he will not toss us into the Void like Chaos did to father?" She demanded. "Because I trust him," he said looking at me.

"I sense he means us no harm. I will follow him." "As will I," the Primordial of Stars and Constellations nodded, as did the female primordial with icy blue eyes, along with two males and one more female. The other half didn't seem so keen on the idea. "Do not do nothing rash," I said. "If you do, it will not be good on you. You will only inflict trouble and pain on yourself more than others." "Listen to father," the female with the supernova eyes said.

"He is the heir to Chaos's throne. He knows about everything in this universe. There will be no place to hide or run. Do not inflict pain on yourself." She growled and sent another dark purple beam towards her, the same she sent towards me. She moved out of the way just as it hit the wall, sending the purple fire everywhere, but whatever it touched, it melted, almost like acid.

"Dark matter," the Rangers looked at me confused. "What?" "That's dark matter Raven," I said. "Be careful. It's like Greek Fire, but a thousand times more worse than anything we could ever imagine." I don't know how I understood that. The purple eyed primordial continued to send the beams toward the Primordial of Constellations, but her small form gave her the advantage. She moved with grace and speed that Rangers have. The dress she wore twirled with her movements, giving her a beautiful, deadly, and seducing look. I could practically feel Eros and Zeus drooling.

"Enough!" The icy blue eyed male primordial shot his own beam towards the purple eyed primordial. It looked like fire, but also looked like ice. It made contact with the purple eyed primordial, sending her through the wall, but where she slammed into the wall. Ice spread out in all directions. It was a full out war from there on. We watched in shock, not knowing what to do. "Watch out!" A black blur grabbed Preston right as a piece of the ceiling came down and landed where he was standing.

"You okay?" The blur was the Primordial of Stars, who looked at Preston. "Yeah," he said. "I'm fine, thanks." Preston's bow and hunting knifes appeared in his hands. "You're gonna need this." He handed them to Preston. "Our siblings are deciding to go against you." I nodded, summoning Riptide and another random sword that I created.

"How do we know which is which," I said looking at the different colored blurs. "You'll know father," he said. "They'll be trying to kill you." He spun around, deflecting a brown beam that was coming toward us and sent his own back. The maze made a groaning sound. "Oh, that doesn't sound good," he said looking up at the roof. "It's collapsing," I said. "Then get out of there," Vivian said. "Leave them." I turned back to speak, but the primordial was already back in the fight.

"I can't Vivian." "And why not?" "Because they're my children." "No they aren't." "Yes they are, we aren't arguing about this." "You're so stubborn!" I looked around and saw the maze was starting to come down. The raw power emitting from them was about to bring the maze down. "The barriers," Anthony said. "Their starting to weaken. They can't hold much longer." "Which means we need to go," Kyle said. " _Now._ " "Kyle's right Percy," Jason said, a arrow notched just in case one of the primordials come at us.

"Their power is returning, fast. In seconds, they'll most likely reveal their true forms without them even realizing it, destroying the maze, the whole planet, and every non-primordial here." Hunter moved out of the way just as a piece of debris fell from the roof. "Percy, we _have_ to leave. If we don't, this whole maze will collapse on us." "Hunter's right Percy," Jason said. "So is Vivian. Just leave them." I knew he was right, but I couldn't afford to.

Even though I just met them, I already felt a connection to them. Suddenly, I started to glow white. _Now what's happening to me?_ I thought before having the strong urge to open my mouth. I don't know why, but did so and started to speak. Instantly, the primordials who were going to follow me flashed away and reappeared beside me.

"This isn't over Perseus Jackson," the purple eyed female primordial hissed. "You made a grave mistake," my voice was mine, but sounded like someone else was speaking, like it was when I merged with my ancestor, Aguilar. A look appeared in her face, before I could identify what kind of look it was, it vanished. "Next time we meet, I will not be lenient." She stood there for a few seconds, as if trying to process what I just said before one of the primordials beside her shook her shoulder.

"We must go." She nodded and vanished in a dark purple flash while the rest followed her lead. "Everyone gather around," I said quickly. "I'll flash us to the Void." The Rangers quickly gathered around while the primordials looked at us confused. "I thought-" "Like I said, a lot changed. Now gather around before we all die or get severely hurt." They quickly gathered around while I opened up the Void.

"Sister!" I lost my concentration, thus losing my connection to the Void. "What are you doing?!" I looked and saw the Primordial of Constellations standing in front of a golden coffin. "What is she doing?" I shadow traveled a giant piece of rock that would've crushed us. "I have no idea father," the Primordial of Stars said before she grabbed what looked like a sword and flashed to us.

"You'll need this," she handed it to me. "What is this?" "Percy! Get out of there!" I decided to take Rayner's advice and quickly opened up the Void. "That is my brother's sword," she said. "He is the Primordial of Wormholes, my sister is the Primordial of Exotic Matter." Before I could lose my connection again, I flashed us all away right as the maze came down.

Linebreak

"Were you trying to get yourself killed?" I sighed as everyone continued to scold me and the Rangers. "Is there a reason as to why they are screaming at you father?" I looked at the Primordial of Stars. "This happens daily," I said. "If they'll quiet down and let me explain." "I can help with that." I turned toward the female who had eyes like supernovas.

"How?" She smirked slightly. "You may want to cover your ears." Something tells me whatever she was about to do was going to be loud. I covered my ears, as did the Rangers and the other primordials, who followed my example and covered their ears. I looked at Vivian, who was looking at me confused before cringing and covering her ears, as did the rest of the Council.

Whatever she did was loud, because I could hear it even though my ears were covered. After a few seconds, whatever she did died down. "There you go father," she smiled at me while I slowly removed my hands from my ears. "What did you do?" "That was the sound of a supernova, enough to make a immortal such as yourself go deaf." My eyes widened.

I turned toward the Council, who looked at me in shock and anger. "I know you're mad about-" "What?" Aether yelled, "I can't hear you!" I turned back to her. "Are they going to be okay?" She looked at them for a few seconds before nodding. "They'll be fine, just give them a little bit time." I nodded, looking at her. She reminded me of Hemera, but looked like Nyx.

I noticed all of them looked like Nyx, well the females do. Or at least the females with us. She had raven black hair like mine that went down to her waist, her skin was pale, obviously, but she had this attitude, like you couldn't help but smile around her. Hemera has that same effect. She, like the other two females, wore a black dress, but hers had stars and supernovas on them, exploding and creating black holes.

Her eyes were just like her dress, the supernovas exploding in them, it was actually quite beautiful, despite how dangerous it is to be close to a supernova when they explode, although I am the cause of most of them. Her irises were white, most likely from Order. She also had Hemera's personality, she was wary of me at first, but now is by my side at all times.

"There you go," she said snapping me out of my thoughts. "Now you're free to speak." I smiled and looked at the Council, who was staring at her, then looked at me, as if demanding a explanation. "So," I said. "As you all know, these are the children of Order," I gestured to the primordials standing beside me. "Yes," Tartarus said slowly.

"I thought there were more." "If I may," everyone turned to the Primordial of Constellations. "What do you have to say?" "Tartarus," he looked at me. "Don't. Start." He muttered something under his breath, something about them being spies and some other stuff. "What?" I said. "I didn't say anything." "Yeah you did," I gestured for her to wait.

"Before we start, let me say something," I said. "They," I pointed to the primordial children of Order, or in a way, me. "Are not your enemies. You saw it yourself. Any insults, remarks, or any act against them, I will retaliate. And I will not be pleasant nor kind like I have in the past. There is too much happening, and I will not have any fights starting. Another war may be happening soon, and I will not have fights happening among allies. So, if you have any type of suspicion against them, shove it out of your head now, or shut your mouth and don't say anything for the rest of the day." Everyone stared at me shocked.

"And if you can't do that, leave and don't return." For the next ten minutes, no one said anything. "Fair enough terms," Chaos said. "I understand your reasons son, there is too much happening at the moment and suspicion will not help us in anyway. I have faith in you," everyone murmured their agreement, save for Vivian and the successors, who stared at me with raised eyebrows.

"Great," I turned back to the Primordial of Constellations. "You may continue." She nodded and spoke. "It is understandable you are suspicious of us," she gestured to her siblings, I assume, beside her. "We are children of Order and you are children of Chaos. We aren't even supposed to get along. But every family has those that are good, and those that are bad." Everyone nodded at that.

"I assume those are the...uncontrollable ones?" Chaos questioned. She nodded. "They always about you and your children in hate, disgust, and much more. We aren't really like that. We always had our differences. We never really spoke about you, because we never expected to meet you. But here we are." "What she's trying to say is we are willing to help," the male with the icy blue eyes said, earning a glare from her. Probably for interrupting her.

"But they are not. They wish to follow in Order, our creator's footsteps. And that is to cause evil and destruction. But we are not like that." "Can I just control them?" I said, "I wish it were that easy father, but they swore loyalty to Order." "But I can still control them since I'm both right?" They shook their heads. "Yes and no." The Primordial of Stars said.

"You made Order fade, erasing him from existence. But you also became him." "Which means a piece of the original Order will always live in me?" They seemed surprised, but nodded nonetheless. "If our brother and sister were here, they would be able to convince them to follow you." "Where are they?" The Primordial of Stars shook his head.

"We do not know. Their coffins were shattered, by some mutant looking people." We looked at each other. "And how long ago was this?" I questioned. "It's hard to keep track of time, but I'll make a guess and say somewhere around ten thousand to fifteen thousand years ago." I nodded. "The mutant looking people were Order's men," I said.

"He turned his own fighters into monsters, turning them insane and riding them of all human feelings and pain." Their eyes widened. "He led thousands of soldiers to their deaths, all for a test of our skills and powers." "And that's the man they wish to follow and worship," the Primordial of Stars said disgusted. "Of your siblings," Chaos said.

"Do you know where they went?" "Order's monsters said something of a different universe. Where the forces of Chaos will be weak and useless. Our siblings will never follow the path of destruction and death, thus why they refused to help. Order's monsters didn't take kindly to that and destroyed their coffins, breaking through the barrier and taking them out. How they did it and still survived, I don't know, but after that, they never returned." "Are your siblings, what we call the leaders of your group," Chaos said.

They nodded. "Their also the strongest, being the primordials of Wormholes and Exotic Matter. Our sister always thought they were weak, choosing to follow the path of peace, like Chaos." "And by sister," I said. "The purple eyed one, controlling the dark matter?" They nodded. "She always felt like she was the ruler. She should be in charge." "Reminds me of Zeus," Anthony said.

Zeus glared at him. "What would happen if they refuse to help?" Athena questioned. "It was impossible to do this back then, but now it is probably possible," the icy blue eyed male said. "But they are probably forcing their domain out of them," he said. "What he means is they will drain their essence," the Primordial of Constellations said.

"Since they aren't allowing them access, they are forcing it out of them, taking their essence, and making them fade from existence." Ouranos spoke. "They must be close to fading," everyone nodded. "We've seen a lot of wormholes lately. It won't be long before they fade completely." "Do you know how to get there?" They stared at me confused.

"I thought you already knew how to get there?" Everyone turned to me, but I was just as confused as they are. "No," I said. "I don't know how to get over there, if I did, we would already be over there." "It's part of your domain, Order," the Primordial of Stars said. "Order?" I said surprised. "What does Order's domain have to do with controlling all of yours?" "Like how Chaos created the primordials," he said.

"She has control over all their domains. And since you are Order-" "He controls all of your domains," Vivian finished. "Well this just got a lot more easier," Rayner said. "It isn't easy as you think successor of Phanes." Rayner stared at him surprised. "How do you know about that?" He smiled slightly. "The successors are spoken about a lot in the universe, as are a group called Rangers." "How is it hard?" I questioned.

"It's like a legacy. It's takes a lot of energy and time to actually summon it with ease. Try it." The icy blue eyed male stood in front of me and held out his hand. Slowly, what looked like fire, but looked like ice formed in his hand, looking just like his eyes. "Try and focus on one." "I don't know any," I said, slightly embarrassed. "It's okay to feel embarrassed father. What you are going through is a lot to process. Try and focus on my sister's domain, dark matter. What would've burned really bad if it made contact with your skin." I nodded.

"Do I focus on Order's domain?" He nodded. "Focus and dig. It's hard to explain, but once you do it, you'll understand and it'll get easier." After a few minutes, everyone gasped. I opened my eyes and also gasped while he smiled.

"You catch on pretty quick father." Fire swirled in my hand, but it was a dark purple, like the fire I nearly got hit by in the maze. "Beautiful," I breathed out, watching as the fire swirled around my hand. "Best you release it before ours connect," he said. "Negative and positive always end up with a negative equation." "What do you mean?" I questioned, the purple fire reaching out to intertwine with his.

Before he could speak, a explosion erupted between us. I was thrown back into the wall while he slammed into the opposite wall with a grunt. Slowly, I pulled myself out, shaking my head furiously while he stumbled out. Everyone looked at us in shock before Annabeth spoke. "That's what he means Seaweed Brain," Annabeth shook her head. "Negative and positive always end up a negative equation," he popped his back back into place.

"It's never good Seaweed Brain." "Right," I said. "Let's never do that again." He nodded. "Agreed." "So," Void said. "Perseus has access to both domains, which is what we need to get into that universe." "Can we wait," I said. "I'm awfully tired at the moment." "It will take some time," the Primordial of Stars said. "He has to adjust to how much he can use and get used to how much energy he will lose." "Basically you're saying he has to train," my dad questioned.

They nodded. "He will have to train a lot. He will be connecting a tube from this universe, to a whole different one. Plus he'll be using two domains at once, it will drain much of his energy in such a short time." I sighed tiredly. "More training," I muttered. "Great." Vivian smiled. "You'll be fine Percy," I rolled my eyes. "It's the least of your worries at the moment." "You have no idea," I muttered.

"So what do we do with them?" Aether questioned. "We figure out a name for them?" Everyone looked at me confused. "Names," Erebus said. I nodded. "They need names," I said. "Order didn't really give them names, so I will." Everyone rolled their eyes. "Plus I need to give them their symbol of powers and what their sacred animals are since Order really didn't give them anything." "Father," I looked at the Primordial of Constellations.

"How did you do that?" "Do what?" I questioned confused. "Back in the maze," she said. "You spoke in a different language." "She's right," Void said. "You spoke in a language that wasn't Greek, English, Latin, not even the language of the primordials. It was something I've never heard." "It is the language of Order," she said. "Only Order and us know how to speak it." "He's Order," Hermes said. "That's how he spoke it." She shook her head. "He spoke it fluently, not without a single flaw." Before I could speak, someone else did.

 _"I think I have a part to play in that."_ My eyes widened, as did theirs. "Impossible," I said shocked. "You should-" "Percy," Hemera said confused and slightly worried. "What's wrong?" I didn't answer. "Do you not hear that?" They stared at me confused. "What are you talking about Perce," Apollo questioned. _"Only you can hear me, and your children."_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The voice shouldn't even be alive, much less able to speak to me without any difficulty. After all, I did become him and shut out any time he tried to communicate with me.

"Order."

 **Been a while since I updated huh? My bad. Here's something for you to read. The Genesis idea came from a game, let's see if you can figure it out. I felt it fitted in nicely with how powerful I made the Rangers in Chaos Successor.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and feel free to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, I'm back with another chapter. Hope you enjoy and feel free to review!**

 **Percy POV**

Everyone's eyes widened. "O-Order," I stuttered out. "I just heard him in my head." "Maybe you should rest," Athena suggested. "It probably has been a tiring day for you and the Rangers." "Father speaks the truth," the Primordial of Constellations said. "We also heard him, but he sounds different." I nodded.

 _"Hello everyone."_ Everyone's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "Now do you believe me?" I said. _"Before anyone goes into a panic, let me explain a few things."_ "What do you have to explain?" Anthony questioned. "You tried to kill all of us and take over the universe." "And don't forget the wars," Preston said. Anthony nodded. "That too. So what is there to explain?" I heard him sigh in my head. _"Don't you realize a few things are off with me?"_ I certainly realized a few things.

"You sound different," I said. "You don't sound...evil." _"Exactly,"_ he said. _"First things first,"_ he said. _"I wish to apologize."_ That certainly wasn't what everyone expected to hear. _"Father,"_ he said. _"I wish to apologize to you for cutting you up into little pieces, even though you weren't even really gone, I still wish to apologize."_ Void seemed surprised but also looked pleased.

 _"Sister,"_ Chaos looked at me. _"I am sorry. I let my jealousy and anger control me. I used the evil in the universe to abuse my domain. You were doing what you had too, no matter how much it pained you too."_ And that's how it went for a while, Order apologizing to everyone, even the Olympians and minor gods.

"Okay," I said. "What happened to the Order that tried to kill us? I'd rather much prefer that Order than the one we're hearing right now." Everyone nodded. _"I'll tell you what happened Perseus,"_ I inwardly cringed. Even after all these years, people still call me Perseus, much to my annoyance. _"When you defeated me, we merged. I'm sure you've heard this millions of times."_ I nodded.

 _"You restored balanced, and in doing so, you freed me from what I would call, my evil personality."_ "But you faded," I said. "Or you became me." _"Yes, but when you freed my children, my essence is in them. In doing so, that gave me enough energy to talk to you and everyone else."_ "So, you are the good Order instead of the bad Order?" Preston questioned.

 _"Indeed Preston."_ "So you can help us," I said. "In getting into your universe that you created." _"I was not myself when I did all this, let me remind you. But yes, I can help you."_ "How?" Anthony questioned. _"I am still originally Order, so I can open your domain, and you can use the other two."_ "How can we trust you?" Nyx questioned.

 _"It is okay if you don't trust me. After all that I've done, I wouldn't trust myself either. But I am offering help."_ "You won't try and take over me when I fall asleep right?" I said. _"Of course not, there is no reason for me too. I am only trying to make up for all the wrongdoings I've made in the past."_ "You really going to go along with this?" Aether questioned.

I shrugged. "Why not? It's all we got." "There could be another way," Poseidon said. "Surely we could-" "I wish there were another way father," I said. "But this is all we got." He obviously didn't like the idea, but nodded. A thought came to me. "What of your children?" I gestured to the primordials I rescued from the maze. "Aren't they under your control?" _"They were Perseus,"_ he said. _"But I am no longer Order, I'm more like your conscience. You are Order, they are your children now, not mine."_ "Sounds more like you tossed all the hard work on me," I muttered.

 _"I heard that."_ I looked at everyone else. "So now what?" "We should be asking you that Percy," Luke said. "What do we do?" I thought for a minute. "How do I find the others?" Everyone stared at me confused. "What?" I ignored Rayner. _"When you get into the universe I created, I will guide you to them."_ I nodded. "Percy!" Vivian waved her hand in front of my face.

"What?" "We've been trying to get your attention for a while," she said. "Are you alright?" I nodded. "Yeah, just talking to Order, or my conscience." "Conscience?" Artemis said. I nodded. "Order is no longer Order, he's more like my conscience. He's going to help us get into that universe." "You're really going to trust him," Apollo said.

"After all the trouble he caused. Your just going to let him in like that?" "He's my conscience Apollo," I said. "I'm pretty sure I'll know if he's lying." "And if you don't?" "Athena, don't." I turned to the primordials, or my children you could say, who were looking around the throne room. "Do you know your domains?" They turned to me and nodded.

"I already know who you are," I pointed to the Primordial of Stars and Constellations. "Now how about the rest of you?" The icy blue eyed male primordial spoke. "I'm the Primordial God of Antimatter," he pointed to the icy blue eyed female primordial. "She is the Primordial Goddess of Antimatter." That was new.

I've never heard or seen two immortals with the exact same domains. "Why do you both share the same domains?" Athena questioned. "There wasn't much in the beginning," he said. "We were given whatever suited us and matched our power." I looked at the rest of them. "I'm the Primordial of Supernovas," the female with the supernova eyes said.

"I'm the Primordial of Black Holes," a male with eyes blacker than Void, just like a black hole. He reminded me of Erebus and Void mixed together. "I'm the Primordial of Gravity," a male with black eyes and tan skin. "I thought Percy was the Primordial of Gravity," Connor said. "I am Connor," I said. "But space and gravity had to have come from somewhere." I tossed my head in the Primordial of Gravity's direction.

"When I received Order's domain, I also received a few of theirs." To show his example, he floated slightly in the air before slowly going back to the ground. "How about the last two?" Hermes said. "We're the Primordial God and Goddess of Space," the male said, gesturing to his counterpart. "There's counterparts," I said. "One female, and one male. Probably because there wasn't much created at the time. So they share both domains." "Like our saying Percy," Shane said.

"Saying?" Lucilius said confused. "I never even knew Rangers had a saying." "We have a couple," I said. "The main one we use is, 'I would rather die on my feet, than live on my knees'." "Which is why we never give up," Anthony said. "The other is, 'Separated, we are powerful, but together, we are unstoppable'." "We've never heard them," Rayner said.

"You just making that up?" "No Rayner," I said. "We've lived by those quotes ever since we were created. Just because you never heard them, doesn't mean we don't live by them." He nodded, but I knew he wasn't done with the topic. "So, who are the other half?" I questioned. "They are the Primordials of Dark Matter, male and female. The male Primordial of Supernovas, the female Primordial of Gravity, the female Primordial of Black Holes, and the male and female Primordials of Asteroids." Everyone nodded.

"Are you all equal in power, or what?" Apollo questioned. "The eldest are the most powerful, but they are gone at the moment." A thoughtful look appeared on the Primordial of Supernova's face. "The second most strongest would be the Primordials of Dark Matter. But we have both deities of Antimatter," she pointed at both said deities. "So it gives us a equal advantage. But you may be able to subdue them," she pointed at me.

"Should?" Erebus said. "He must master all of their abilities before he tracks them down. Dark Matter is extremely deadly. It will easily chew through anything, despite how indestructible your armor is. Control Dark Matter, and they lose their advantage." "Or you can free our eldest siblings," the deity of Gravity said. "That will get them under control. Those two can be quite scary when they want to be." "That would be easiest," I said.

"But it looks like we'll have to do it the hard way until I have enough energy to open a wormhole to that universe." Everyone nodded. "So is that everything?" "Yes Zeus," I said tiredly. "That's everything. You can go and do whatever you do," he immediately flashed away. "Something tells me he does that on a daily basis," the Primordial of Stars said.

We nodded. "You have no idea son," I grew to my godly height and sat on my throne, rubbing my head tiredly. "Like you said Percy," Jason said. "We found all the puzzle pieces, now we just have to put them together." Everyone nodded. "Going to be one big picture when we put everything in place." Vivian interlaced her fingers with mine.

"Told you I'll be fine," I said grinning at her. She rolled her eyes. "Oh," I bolted upright in my throne, despite how tired and stressed out I was. "I forget to give you names." I looked at my children. "Let's see," I looked over them, trying to compare every Greek name I know to them. I really wanted them to have Greek names that symbolize their domains, but their domains are completely unexpected, plus I don't think there's any Greek names for supernova and gravity.

I snapped my fingers, looking at the Primordial of Stars with a smile on my face. "Astrum," I said. "Greek for stars. Your female counterpart will be named Astra." He smiled and nodded. "I like it." I looked at the Primordial of Constellations. "Ara," I said. "It's a constellation name." She smiled. I turned to the deities of space.

The male, I realized, had eyes like mine. The silver and black merged together, with little comets and stars shooting past. It came to me. "Argyros," I said. "Silver," my dad said. I nodded. "Look at his eyes, then look at mine." They look at his, then looked at mine, which I changed into the usual black and silver color. "They look alike." "Indeed Apollo," I said. "That's why I'm naming him it," I looked at the male deity of space. "Unless he doesn't like it." He shook his head.

"I like it." I looked at his female counterpart. She had this aura around her, a protective one, like she's ready to defend a complete stranger at a moments notice. She reminded me of myself. "Alexios," everyone looked at me surprised. "What's that?" Apollo said confused. "It's Finnish," Lucilius said. "It means defender." Alexios smiled at me, as if she wanted that name.

"Is that what you wanted?" She nodded. "We'll call you Alexis for short," she nodded. I looked at the Primordial of Supernovas. "What will I name you?" I mused, thinking over each possible term in every language I know. "It's okay father," she said. "I know it's probably hard for you to think of a name. I'll take anything simple." "Novae," I said.

"In Latin, it means new." She smiled and nodded. "Or at least I think it does," I frowned, but didn't dwell on it long. I looked at the last two. Unlike the rest of their siblings, who had pale skin or raven black hair, they were the exact opposite.

Out of every immortal in this room, they looked the most simplest, wearing ripped jeans, white shoes, and plain t-shirts. But their defined features and piercing icy blue eyes gave it away, signaling they weren't mortals. "We want simple names," the male primordial said. I nodded. "Greek or English?" "English," they said in sync. I grimaced slightly.

"Let's see," I looked at them, trying to figure out a mortal name for them but it was kind of hard. "Andromeda," I said pointing at the girl." "I said English!" She protested. "It is English," Apollo said. Her piercing icy blue eyes seemed, if possible, more piercing, making Apollo shrink into his throne. "You'll like it over time." She glared at me for a while before huffing and crossing her arms.

"No Greek names," he stated. "No Perseus, Jason, or Theseus." "Well you're lucky," I said. "I'm Percy, or Perseus, I have a friend whose name is Jason," I pointed at Jason, who was standing beside Piper. "And I have a son whose name is Theseus." A look of relief flashed across his face.

After a few minutes, I couldn't think of a name. "I give up," I said. "I can't figure out a name." "Andrew," he said. "I like Andrew." I didn't like it, but nodded nonetheless. I'll figure out a Greek name for him soon, just not now. "Very well," I said sighing. "Andrew it is." He grinned victoriously at his female counterpart, who glared at him murderously.

"Now that we got the names and domains all figured out," I turned to Anthony. "Anthony, will you show them around and find them a place to stay at?" "And why must I do it?" "Because I asked you too," I said. "Plus you owe me." He cursed but nodded nonetheless. "Follow me," he muttered walking out the throne room doors while they looked at me.

"He won't harm you," I said. "He's just going to explain to you everything that happened over time." They nodded and exited the throne room doors. "Well," Rayner said once they closed the throne room doors. "That was something." "Indeed," Chaos looked at me. "I tried to do it the peaceful way," I said. "One really didn't seem keen on joining me," "We could tell," she said.

"It's all under control," I said. "I got half of them. Far more than I expected, now once I get the other two that are in the hands of Order's mutants, everything will be fine." "And how do you plan on getting those two back," Aether questioned. "I'm working on that," I said. "Now that I have control over all these domains, I'll have to try and master them." "And of Order?" "Athena," I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Don't start. You don't have him living in your head. Can I celebrate one victory _without_ anyone scolding me?" "When you do one without any flaws," Lucilius said. "Then you can celebrate." "Whatever," I rolled my eyes and stood up, as did Vivian. "Go back to whatever it is you're doing, Rangers, go back to your regular duties." With that settled, I flashed me and Vivian out.

 **Three years later**

 **Percy POV**

I sat on my couch, rocking Aiden back to sleep. "Shh," I gently rocked Aiden back and forth, humming his favorite lullaby to him. "He's certainly a daddy's boy," I heard as Anthony walked out of the shadows. "I'm the only one who can seemingly put him to sleep," I said looking at Anthony. "What's up?" He sat down on the couch across from me.

"Where's Vivian?" "Asleep," I said. "Out of all our kids, Aiden seemingly just drains the energy out of her." "Like I said," he propped his feet up on the coffee table. "He's a daddy's boy." "Like Helen isn't a daddy's boy?" He nodded. "You're right, I'm not really one to speak." "So like I said," Shadows formed Aiden's pacifier when he started to cry. "You truly are lazy." He said as I gave Aiden his pacifier. "It ain't being lazy," I said glaring at him.

"It's called being responsible, something you need to understand." "I'm responsible." "No you aren't." He opened his mouth, then slowly closed it and shook his head. "I didn't come here to argue." "Then why did you come here?" "To talk about that prophecy," I looked at him. "About the boy?" He nodded before speaking again. "You don't really think it's true, do you?" I sighed.

"Anthony," I said. "Do you want the truth?" He nodded. "Absolutely." "I think this prophecy is true," "Oh come on Percy!" He threw his hands up in the air, obviously aggravated. "I spoke to the other Rangers about this and they said the same thing." "I know," I said nodding my head. "Jason told me." "I should've known," he muttered before speaking again.

"Percy, how can a boy, this _child,_ do what we've been trying to do for the last fifteen thousand years?" I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know Anthony," I said. "But I suggest we take her advice." "Advice from a crazy woman?" "Said crazy woman is still alive," I said. "Even after fifteen thousand years. Not to mention she foretold everything the Rangers would encounter, _everything._ She even foretold every Ranger's death, in order. You're saying we should ignore her advice?" "I don't know Percy!" He flopped back into the couch.

"I want to believe her, I really do. But that's how we've always survived, by keeping everything to ourselves. Working out our situations by ourselves." "We can't keep doing that Anthony," I said shaking my head. "We're running out of time. We have a year left, maybe two, at the most. We can't keep hiding this from Vivian and everyone else, we have to tell them at some point." He took his hood off, the red veins clear as day on his skin.

"Look what it did to us Percy," he said quietly. "Look what it turned us into." I nodded. "We'll get out of this Anthony," I said. "We always do." He shook his head. "I don't know Percy, I don't think we'll make it this time." "Hey." Once I was positive Aiden was asleep, I set him in his crib and put my hand on Anthony's shoulder. "We'll get out of this," I said squeezing his shoulder.

"I already infused Order's energy into a small dagger. Now we're just waiting." "But why wait?" He questioned. "Why can't we just get it over with now?" "Because if we leave suddenly, Vivian will follow us, along with everyone else, I can't afford seeing them sick. It would tear me apart. I know you don't want to tell anyone outside the Rangers, but we can't keep hiding secrets. It isn't fair to everyone else," he knew I was right.

"Why should everyone else have to spill any secrets, but we keep ours?" "Because ours are for a reason." "Indeed," I said. "But so are theirs. I don't like lying to my wife, I know she feels betrayed whenever I do this. Sometimes, I fear she'll do something that will tear me to shreds." "Like cheat on you?" "Gods, I hope not," I said. "I don't know what will happen if that happened, I'll probably fade." "She'll never do that," he said.

"I know she won't. Vivian isn't the type to cheat, especially on a man like you." I smiled and released his shoulder. "We'll get through this brother," I pulled him into a tight hug, which he returned with equal strength. "We'll make it." "I want them back," he said. "More than anything." I released him. "We'll get them back," I said. "When we return, we'll destroy it and leave. _All_ of us." He nodded before wiping away a few tears that were going down his face.

"I feel pitiful." I smiled. "It's alright Anthony," I said. "I'm actually glad you're starting to show emotions." He rolled his eyes before he slowly started to dissolve into water. "I have to head back," he said. "Camille will be mad if she wakes up and I'm gone again." I nodded. "Tomorrow, will you and Chase stop by instead of going about your regular duties?" The water halted around him.

"What for?" "To talk about the boy," he nodded. "What time?" "After some council meeting Chaos wants me to attend." He nodded. "Is that everything?" "Yes Anthony," I said. "That is." "See you tomorrow." He dissolved completely into water, leaving me and Aiden. "Well," I said tiredly. "Let's put you to bed." I picked him up and shadow traveled us to his room, putting him to bed before shadow traveling to my room.

Before the shadows even dispersed, I felt a pair of lips on mine. Immediately, I kissed her back, knowing it was Vivian. "You're awfully clingy today," I said raising an eyebrow. "I am not!" She protested, wrapping her legs around my waist while her arms snaked around my neck. "Who were you talking to downstairs?" "Anthony," I said. She raised an eyebrow.

"What did he want to talk about?" "The new primordials," I said. "He said they bugged him nonstop, so he came to me to complain, as if that's going to do something." I felt guilty lying to Vivian, but in time, she'll know the truth, and there will be no more lying. She pressed her lips against mine. No matter how many times we kissed, she always made me feel all tingly inside, and made my mind go blank. That's how much of an affect she has on me.

"Can we lay down?" I murmured, my body hurts." "From what?" "Training," she rolled her eyes as I carried her to the bed. "Thank you," she said. "For what," I questioned sitting her on the bed before joining her. "Keeping yourself safe, letting the Rangers handle everything." "You know I can't let them have all the fun," I said wrapping my arms around her, pulling her closer to me.

"You know what I mean," she said. "But thank you." I kissed her once more. "A king will do anything for his queen," I said. She snuggled into my arms, pulling the covers over us.

"I love you," I kissed her on the forehead. "I love you too," I said, closing my eyes. Forgetting about Genesis, the missing primordials out in the universe, or even another war that might be on the horizon. Because right now, at that very moment, all that mattered was my wife, nothing else.

Linebreak

"So," I sat down in my throne as Vivian sat down in hers. "Who summoned this meaning and why?" "I did son," I looked at Chaos. "Why?" "Percy," I looked at Vivian. "Can you promise me something?" I nodded. "Anything." "Percy," I looked back at Chaos. "Promise you won't get mad." I nodded confused, although slightly suspicious.

"I promise I won't get mad," she nodded before speaking again. "Hemera actually brought something up from the last war with Order." "And what would that be," I questioned. "Commanders," I raised an eyebrow. "Not actually commanders," Phanes said shooting Aether a annoyed look. "More like lieutenants." "Second in commands," I questioned.

Everyone nodded. "That's what you called this meeting about," I questioned astonished. "You want me to pick lieutenants, that's fine," I stood up from my throne. "I'll tell you the lieutenants I picked." "Percy," Vivian grabbed my hand, stopping me. "There's more to it." I looked at her confused, but she pulled me back down into my throne.

"Okay," I said slowly. "What is it?" Everyone suddenly grew nervous. "What's so bad you won't tell me?" I said annoyed. "I already spoke with the successors about this," Vivian said. "Everyone except you." "Obviously," I muttered but she ignored me and continued speaking. "Everyone agrees with this, except for you and the Rangers." I narrowed my eyes.

So it includes the Rangers. "You know of the Choosing Day? For the ward mates?" I nodded. "Yes Vivian," "I do," I said nodding my head. "Why?" "In one year," Void said. "Those who near the age of fifteen will come here-" "I know," I said sighing. "No messing around, I understand. Is that everything?" "No it isn't Percy," Chaos said.

"Then tell me!" I demanded. "Why do you keep beating around the bush?!" "You need apprentices," Aether said. "Apprentices for the successors, and apprentices for the Rangers. To keep a chain of command in case a war is coming." I just stared at him till his words hit me full force. "Apprentices," I said. "You mean kids? You want to put thousands of lives in the hands of kids? Have you lost your mind?!" I was close to losing my temper.

"No," Void said. "We have not lost our minds-" "Then why did you suggest such a stupid idea?!" I demanded. "How do you expect kids to handle something like that?" "We don't want to cause problems," Hemera said. I laughed. "Putting kids in charge of five thousand soldiers _will_ cause problems Hemera." "We don't want to upset balance," Chaos said.

"Every fighter here is comfortable with the position their in right now. Changing that can cause confusion and make them uncomfortable." "Speaking of fighters," I said. "Have you even discussed this with them?" "Everyone's fine with it," Ouranos said. "We figured the only problem will be-" "The Rangers," I said. "You really think their going to accept this, do you really think _I'm_ going to accept this?" Everyone sighed.

"Percy," Poseidon said. "You don't know if another war is happening or not, if it does, who will lead the Houses?" "Uh, the successors," I said. "It's their job dad." "You keep the successors by your side," he said. "If they are with you, who will lead the Houses?" "The second highest ranking officer." "There _is_ no second ranking officer," Chaos said.

"That's why we're suggesting this." I ran a hand through my hair. "And of the Rangers," I questioned. "Why do we need to take apprentices. There must be a reason for sending kids to their imminent death?" "You need to open up," Apollo said. "Open up," I demanded. "What do you mean ' _open up'_?" "Nothing bad," Chaos said quickly.

"It's just-" She couldn't seem to get the words out. "Well," I demanded impatiently. "We just think you could use some new faces," Hermes said. "New faces?" He nodded. "You know," he said. "Don't you get tired of seeing the same old faces everyday?" He had a point there, seeing Anthony and Raven's faces everyday does get tiring. "Yes," I said nodding my head. "I do get tired of seeing the same faces everyday."

"Wouldn't it be cool to have some new trainees," he suggested. "Teach some other kids what you know, like legacies." "But we aren't dead," I said. "Yes," he admitted. "But that doesn't mean you can't have someone else live up to your name, and who knows," he shrugged his shoulder in a nonchalant way. "You might take a liking to them." Everyone looked at Hermes shocked.

"I'll think about it," I said. "You can't just bring something like that up and expect me to take it so easily." "Of course not son," Poseidon said. "But we didn't expect you to accept it so easily either." "Who said I accepted it," I questioned with a raised eyebrow. "You still have one hundred and seventy six more Rangers to go." A tired look appeared on everyone's face.

"But who knows," now it was my turn to shrug my shoulders. "Maybe they'll accept it." I went to stand till I heard someone. " _Percy,"_ Chase. _"A fight's about to erupt between Hunter and Derek. Get over here. Now."_ I pinched the bridge of my nose in annoyance. "Is something wrong Percy?" "No Vivian," I shook my head before kissing her on the cheek and standing up. "Well, I have to go. If that's everything, I must go see the Rangers for a council meeting." Before anyone could speak or protest, I flashed away.

 **Chase POV**

"Chase," Raven said from his throne. "What has you late, again?" "He's checking out Aphrodite," Anthony said smirking at me. I glared at him. "Aphrodite?" Derek questioned, a weird look on his face. "Why are you checking out Aphrodite? Out of all the immortals, you pick her." "I wasn't checking Aphrodite out," I said. "I was crafting?" "What?" Tyler questioned.

"I'm sorry?" He rolled his eyes. "What were you crafting?" I raised my wrist. "You were crafting on your...wrist?" Paige questioned. "What?" I frowned and looked at my wrist. "Oh," I blushed in embarrassment before flicking my wrist as a blade popped out. "That's interesting," Paige said, leaning forward in her throne, looking at the blade with interest.

"Many of you said you don't like fighting hand to hand combat." "I didn't say that," Raven said. "I find it fun." "Because you enjoy knocking people out the, how you put it, ' _fun way'_." Preston said, Raven grinned. "You losers just don't know how to have fun." Preston opened his mouth but I quickly spoke again, because everyone knows Preston has a special talent of pissing people off, especially Raven and Percy.

"Everyone besides Raven, doesn't like fighting hand to hand combat unless they have to, correct?" Everyone, save for Raven, nodded. "Well," I gestured to the hidden blade. "One day, me and Percy were training, I thought I had him till he pulled out one of these hidden blades." "And he won?" I scowled, but nodded. "Yes Shane," I said.

"He won. But I ask him about it," "And?" "Well Anthony, does everyone know of Percy's ancestor?" "The assassin," Shane questioned. I nodded. "Yep, that's the one. Apparently these were the Assassins main weapons." "Mainly for assassinations," Preston said. I nodded again. "But they were great for close quarters, perfect for us, since we aren't really known for fighting with our fists." "Save for Raven," Paige said.

"Anyway, after a few practices and training with them, they are actually rather very helpful. In many situations that we are known to be in. After a couple years of prodding with Percy, I finally managed to get him to let me make copies of his original blades. For some strange reasons, I tested out the first pair I made and mine were useless against his." Everyone frowned.

"Did you create his from the same metal we make our weapons?" I nodded. "That's the first thing I tried Kane, but Percy's blades completely shattered mine." "Boys," Alexandra muttered before speaking aloud. "Maybe it's because Aguilar was a son of Order, plus he fought for Chaos. Percy is a son of Chaos, and being the legacy of Order, not to mention he is Order. Plus he has Aguilar's original set. Maybe that has something to do with it. They connected and only made them powerful, gear included." I opened my mouth, but then closed it, realizing Alexandra is right, as always.

"Right," I said. "After a year of testing out different blades, I finally found one, made from a planet full of energy." "What planet?" I looked at Tyler. "One of Percy's failed experiments of trying to create a star." "How so?" I shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine Sam. I explored the universe and found the planet, full of energy, raw and powerful, but also very beautiful." "You going to explain the beauty of a planet that Percy destroyed, as always or are you going to explain the blades?" "What has you in a bad mood," Anthony questioned, looking at Hunter.

"I don't want to be here." "Then maybe you should leave," everyone turned towards Derek. "Excuse me?" "You heard me," he said. "If you don't want to be here, then why don't you just leave." Hunter narrowed her eyes. "What's that supposed to mean, _Derek?_ " "You know exactly what it means, _Hunter._ " Everyone looked between Hunter and Derek.

"Alright," I said. "Let's no-" "Stay out of this Chase," Hunter stood up from her throne, as did Derek. "All you do is argue," he said. "Complain, and refuse to listen. If it wasn't for Percy, you would still be wandering the streets, digging in trash cans for food like the poor little miserable girl you were." Hunter went still as a stone.

"The least you could do is offer a little bit of respect." Hunter's eyes turned a darker shade of purple. _Percy._ I thought. _A fight's about to erupt between Hunter and Derek._ _Get over here. Now._

Immediately, a flash entered the room, signaling Percy was here. When I looked at him, I knew he wasn't in the mood for anyone's games, especially Hunter's. "What is going on here?" Percy questioned, annoyance clear in his voice. Anthony noticed and pointed at Derek, then at Hunter. Percy looked at Hunter. "What's going on?" No one said anything.

 _Looks like everyone caught onto Percy's expression._ I thought. I decided to take a risk and speak. "Just a little wrestling around," I looked at Derek. "Right Derek?" Derek nodded. "Yep, it's nothing personal," he looked at Hunter when he said this. "Just having a little fun." Percy just stared at him before shaking his head. "You are many things," he said looking at all of us.

"But lying is not one of them." He turned to me. "And if it was just horseplay, why do you pray to me, telling me to come here quickly?" Everyone turned toward me. I sighed, I knew Percy wasn't going to let this one go, especially if it concerns the Rangers. "Derek got tired of Hunter," I said. "Said if she can't show a little respect for all that you've done for us, she needs to go." "And what respect do I deserve from all of you?" Even though we couldn't see each other's faces, due to Erebus blessing our cloaks, shrouding our faces in complete darkness. I knew everyone was surprised.

"I told you I'd give you a new life, not the same life you had, just different places." "You gave us a purpose," Raven said. "Something we didn't have." "By driving a blade through someone's heart?" _Percy's being hard on himself._ I thought. _Again._

We all have these days. Percy seemingly has them the most. "It's fine," he said. "If Hunter wants to be that way, that's fine. She can. She's only beating herself up more. There are more important meetings to deal with." I glanced at Hunter.

I swore I saw hurt flash in her eyes before in vanished. I looked between Hunter and Percy till it all hit me. _You're still in love with him._ I thought. _Even after all these years._ That explained everything, why she stays away from him, she puts up a mask, to hide the pain.

I felt pity for Hunter, but, she was also the one to break up their relationship. Like Percy said, she's only beating herself up more and more. I know Percy wants to help her, but the only way he can actually help her is to be with her. And the only way that'll work is he breaks off his marriage with Vivian or cheats on her, and I don't think Percy's keen on doing either.

"So," Tyler said. "Back to the point at hand. Why did you call us here?" Anthony spoke. "To discuss the prophecy," he said. "And the boy we've been watching for the last fourteen years." Everyone looked at Anthony for a while before turning toward Percy. "You want the monthly report?" I questioned. He nodded.

Every month, Percy summons a meeting for the boy, to see how he's doing and such. But I don't think Percy's going to be very happy with this one. "How is he?" "Not good Perce," Raven said shaking his head. Percy raised an eyebrow. "Explain." "He's gotten worse," I said. "He gotten skinny, very skinny." "He starts fights," Preston said.

"Mainly with Dallas." "He's lacking discipline," Shane said. "He doesn't eat. Doesn't talk to anyone and refuses to train, and refuses to accept help from the craftmasters." "He's cutting himself off from the outside world," I said. "And if something doesn't happen, suicide is likely." Percy pursed his lips before speaking.

"Suicide?" Everyone nodded. "The girl's betrayal hit him hard. Harder than we expected." "How would one of you feel training him?" "Training him?" Preston questioned surprised. Percy nodded. "For the competition coming up." "What competition?" Raven questioned confused. Percy sighed tiredly before nodding.

"I can't remember the name, but there's a competition for the fourteen year olds. If you win, you get a guaranteed entry into the Primordial Army." "The martial arts?" I said. "Yes Chase," he said nodding. "The martial arts contest." "You want him to enter," Anthony said. "With how thin he is? He'll be killed." "That's why he wants one of us to train him," I said annoyed.

"How about you do it?" He said looking at me. "And no, I'm not saying this just to spite you. You're the best martial arts fighter we have. Plus you can teach him discipline." I stared at him surprised. "You may be right Anthony," Percy said slowly nodding his head. "Chase." He looked at me. "I don't care," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"I'm fine with it. My guess is you want me to go under a different name?" He nodded. "Great," Raven said standing up. "If that's everything, I'll see everyone whenever we call a council meeting, which will probably be in a few hours." Just when everyone got ready to leave, Percy spoke again. "Before anyone leaves, I got a few more things to say." "And what would that be?" Anthony said, slowly sitting back down in his throne.

"At the council meeting today," he said. "Chaos and the others suggested a idea that might benefit Justin in many ways, but others won't be to supportive." "Who's Justin?" Percy stared at Anthony and the other Rangers in annoyance. "Justin is the boy's name," I said. "Did any of you even bother to learn his name?" Jason questioned.

"We were told to watch him," Raven said. "And we did," Anthony said. "You never told us to associate ourselves with him." Percy sighed before speaking aloud. "Chaos noticed in the war with Order, or how people around the universe call it, 'The Galactic War'." "Can you explain to us what benefits the boy?" If you'll shut up Raven," I said. "He'll tell us."

Raven glared at me. "Chaos wants the successors to take apprentices," Percy said. "Or lieutenants, to command the Houses when the successors aren't." "Wait," Derek put his hands up. "Kids? Chaos wants kids to command five thousand soldiers?" Percy nodded. "Is Chaos stupid?" "I'd appreciate it if you didn't call my mom stupid, Derek." "Chaos isn't stupid," Alexandra said glaring at Derek. "It just seems unlike her." Everyone nodded.

"Indeed Alexander," Percy said nodding. "But I trust her, we'll just have to wait and see." "Is that everything?" Anthony questioned annoyed. "No," Percy said. "It isn't." "Can you tell us everything," I said. "I have a blade for Lucilius that I need to finish." Percy nodded. "Chaos doesn't just want the successors to take apprentices, she also wants the Rangers to take apprentices." Silence.

I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the destruction that is bound to happen. Three, two, one. "What!" Lightning struck beside my throne. Kyle pulled out a pair of headphones and put them on, blocking out the chaos. Jason leaned back in his throne, closing his eyes. After about five minutes, Percy snapped. "Silence!" Everyone instantly quieted down and looked at Percy, whose eyes were blood red.

"Percy," he turned toward me. "How can this benefit Justin?" "The prophecy states the alpha's choosing is destined to end all evil. Chaos wants the successors to have apprentices, that way, there's a chain of command." "Has Chaos thought about those in the Houses?" "Yes she has Anthony," Percy said nodding his head. "Everyone is apparently fine with it, comfortable with the position they're in now." "But what does that have to do with us?" Raven questioned.

"Why do we need apprentices?" "The answer is obvious," Paige said. "The Council wants us to stay safe." "And by giving us apprentices," Percy said. "It'll keep us safe from harm." "The apprentices will be in more danger with us than the Primordial Army," Shane said. "Unless these kids are like us," Anthony said. "There's no reason for them to join." "War is coming," I said.

"That much is obvious. We'll need all the help we can get." "Kids aren't much help Chase," Raven said. "We tried letting them join the Ranger Corps," Preston said. "But all they join for is fame and power." "But don't even survive one month," Kane said. "You can't admit the kids at the ward are special," Percy said. "Not all of them, but a good amount." "But what does this have to do with the boy and the prophecy?" Tyler questioned.

"Justin was a newborn when we found him," Percy said. "The village we found was destroyed. Homes were destroyed, people lie dead in the streets. Women, men, and children. After tracking footsteps, we found him. A week before, our dear crazy seer foretold this prophecy, thus why I've had you all watch him, which I greatly appreciate." "But why," Jason questioned. "Why did you have us watch him for fourteen years? Not to be rude, but we have more important things to do." Everyone nodded.

"I had you watch him for his safety." Everyone frowned. "The people who attacked Justin's home were Order's mutants, but they didn't attack just to attack." It dawned on me. "They were after Justin," I said. "Weren't they?" Percy nodded. "Order's mutants somehow heard about the prophecy, and must've figured out Justin was the key." "The prophecy could go two ways," I said.

"Justin could fight for Chaos, and end all evil." "Or," I said. "Order's men could take him, and turn the prophecy against us." "I know everyone is tired," Percy said. "But Justin has a big path ahead of him. Hardships, pain, betrayal. I want to guide him through it. Justin could be the key." "Key word," Anthony said. " _Could._ If Justin isn't the key, was everything we did, all the time we wasted, would it be for nothing?" Percy sighed.

"I'm done arguing," he said standing up. "You aren't kids. You stopped being kids after Genesis." He turned toward me. "Stop by my place and we'll talk more about training Justin." I nodded as he flashed away in a sea green light.

Linebreak

"What's wrong with her?" I questioned looking at Vivian, who was sitting on Percy's lap, eyes closed. Percy didn't answer, only point at a rocker, where Aiden, their newest child sat in, rocking back and forth, sleeping peacefully, unlike his mother. "I might have to bring Aiden with me everywhere," Percy said. "He seems more at ease when I'm around." "I can tell," I said.

"Would you like to sit down?" I shook my head. "No thank you," I said. "I would like for you to explain what I have to do for the boy?" "Always straight to the point, huh?" "That's why you rely on me more than Anthony." "If I were in a life or death situation, I still wouldn't rely on Anthony." I chuckled slightly as he spoke again.

"The martial arts contest is in three weeks." I nodded. "I would like for you to train him." "Is there a reason I'm training him?" "Because the training teacher they have is good, but he teaches them the wrong meaning of Kung Fu. Would you mind explaining it?" "Kung Fu isn't used to hurt people," I said. "It's art. It isn't supposed to be used for hurting, but used for protection, and-" I stopped when I saw Percy's amused expression.

"I don't need a lesson Chase," he said. "I know what it is, but Justin does not. If he really is destined for this prophecy, I do not want him to learn the wrong things." "This martial arts contest," I said. "It's a big event. Those who wish to fight for the Primordial Army are coming here from every ward, each learning from a different martial arts fighter. I'll need more time to-" "I have faith in you," he said.

"You can do it. I know you can." I sighed but nodded. "When do you want me to leave?" "Now," he said. "I believe Justin is about to do something rash." I nodded and was about to travel to the ward on Planet Chaos till he spoke again. "Don't hit them," he said. "You know we don't hit kids." I nodded and flashed myself to planet Chaos.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter and feel free to review!**


End file.
